


The Valkyries Men

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: Yep! You read that right! This a fic about a Valkyrie and her two soldiers and expect it to be hot and heavy! It all starts back during World War 2 when the reader meets a certain Sergeant that shows her what love with a man was really like before he is taken by HYDRA. Reader then accompanies Steve to rescue Bucky to find out that the reader is actually a Valkyrie… but that’s enough spoilers! You will have to read to find out!





	1. June-July 1943

**June 1943**

It was bouncy over the rutted out muddy roads, the entire unit that sat in the back of the convoy van was trying to sleep, but it was obvious the driver wasn’t going easy on them. The snappy special forces agent as they had been calling the man, regarding him with more authority than the others reached up to the front through the small port between driver& passengers. Calloused, bare hand smacking the shit out of the back of the driver’s head for the last rut that he had purposefully hit.

“What the fuck,” the driver yelled out, slamming on the brakes to lurch the truck to a stop, the one bent through the small window holding tight & glaring at the driver as he snapped back to begin chewing the man’s ass that had hit him.

“Goddamn it! I know you hit that one on purpose shit head! These men are trying to get some rest back here,” the Y/H/C ‘man’ snarled out apparent that the drivers rank meant nothing.

“Who the fuck are you…,” the young driver began to snarl out at least until he seen the glittering special forces insignia with the eagle, SHIELD, which meant this officer out ranked them all.

“Special Forces Gunnrdottir. Now, by my watch,” the agent began looking to the futuristic watch that had a golden Stark insignia in cursive across it’s face, “we will still arrive on time even if you miss all the pot holes in Germany is that understood?”

“Uh… yes sir… it’s no problem,” the man stammered the officer shooting him a smirk before patting him on the head.

“Good, now let’s go,” Y/N laughed to herself thinking if the men knew a female officer had just reamed the drivers ass that would make it twice as funny, but these Midgardians were funny about their woman.

A thing Y/N & her mothers had to get used to when banished here before she was born a few weeks shy of 26 years ago, gods only knew who the young Valkyries father was. Y/N’ sire was Aesir but neither mother would tell her just who they were, citing it was a danger to know the man.

Plopping back into the cramped seat she occupied next to a guy her age that introduced himself as Sgt. Barnes of the 107th , the agent not meaning to jar the poor guy who had been trying to sleep, arms folded across his chest, hat pulled over azure eyes in attempts to rest. The pistols she carried knocking into him from how haphazardly they were strapped against ample curves but then again they were all packed like sardines.

“Sorry bout that,” the officer apologized for hitting the sergeant who let out a huff at the inconvenience but once he peaked out to the special forces agent he thought the hateful remark wasn’t worth the risk of being reprimanded.

“S’okay, thanks for speaking up for my men,” he began, deciding the guy couldn’t be all that bad if he went up to bat for the troops that had been dropped off mere minutes ago & suffering jet lag.

“No problem, we could all use the rest,” the agent sighed out, relaxing back to do the same as him, but shocked as the man formally extended a hand to shake as the truck started out slowly & not hitting every hole possible.

“James Buchanan Barnes, friends call be Bucky,” he smiled watching the agent extend his own calloused hand to take it.

“Bjorn Ivar Gunnrdottir, um don’t really have any friends so call me Bjorn,” the agent laughed with a hardy hand shake before taking it back with a smirk.

“Where you from? I’m just asking because that is a very complex name,” Bucky laughed finding the agents moves mesmerizing now that he was awake from the sudden jerk of the convoy that was thankfully avoiding the ruts.

“My mom is from Norway, very old fashioned, but they moved to the Appalachian mountains when I was 5. What about you,” Y/N asked quietly, obvious some of the others were getting back to sleep.

“Brooklyn,” Bucky smiled with pride Y/E/C orbs looking him over quickly thankful he didn’t notice, he was a fine specimen of a man, even if men weren’t her type she could see him in her bed.

“Well that explains the attitude,” Y/N laughed out making the Sargent realize the agent was trying to lessen the tension between them.

“So, what brings special forces to camp,” the soldier smiled at the agent it seemed he was awake now & needed someone to talk to.

“Besides the obvious? I have battle plans for the Col. Philips, new maps that I have been drawing to show where hidden bunkers are & all the other intel that comes with spy work,” Y/N smirked, leaving the sergeant to guess if she told the truth of if she was pulling his leg.

“Sniper,” Bucky asked hinting to the riffle case that had banged against their legs but now thankfully rested under the seat with little movement, Y/N smirking back to the one he had slung over his shoulder.

“I should ask you the same, but yeah, when I need to,” Y/N smiled, both finally relaxing back to enjoy the quiet & smoother ride.

“Good to know,” the soldier smirked as they both attempted a bit of sleep before they made it to camp, Bucky quick to steal one last glimpse, in awe at how the agent sat & relaxed back, actions that told him this was more than just any man.

**July 1943**

Spine cracking as she stretched, letting out an exasperated sigh the binder had to be worn to bed to hide ample breast & cursing the Midgardians for their backwards ways. Gaze snapping to the entrance of the entrance of the large tent as the flap snapped back to reveal a drenched Sgt. Barnes that looked over the now shaggy haired Agent Bjorn as they had taken to calling the special forces officer that took up for their company.

“Fuck me Sgt Barnes! Your mom not teach you to knock,” Y/N snapped out at the drenched man that looked more troubled than usual, a harsh grip on the riffle sling that laid across his shoulder.

“Your mommas teach you to talk like that Agent,” Bucky shot back hotly drawing back to their private conversation about ‘him’ being raised by two women, the fowl mouthed agent laughing out as he jerked the shirt off of the foot of the bed & pulled it on over the t-shirt, having slept in the pants being they were wrinkled.

“As a matter of fact, Sgt, they did, so bite me,” Y/N sneered, buttoning the shirt to tuck it into the pants, noting it was still dark & the trumpet hadn’t sounded, thankful she kept a small lamp burning for emergencies like this.

“You’re a feisty little fucker you know that,” Barnes laughed out before stepping forward as the agent laced up the boots & began throwing on numerous belts & straps that held an array of weaponry.

“Sure am, what’s wrong,” Y/N looked worriedly at the sergeant, despite how hard Bucky tried to hide his feelings she knew.

“Col. Philips said he needs two snipers to watch for the supply convoy that is headed this way & I don’t trust any of the newest recruits to have my back so the only other in camp is you,” he tried to joke but this was more than a supply run that was coming in this was some of Howard Stark’s things that were due to come in ahead of Peggy Carter & the billionaire.

“No problem, you aright Barnes,” Y/N began looking at him running fingers through shaggy Y/H/C locks that needed a cut before pulling the hat on, throwing the coat on & riffle over her shoulder.

“Yeah…,” he breathed out following the agents every move, a habit he had taken to, studying Agent Bjorn the last month & a half unable to pinpoint why his were so different.

“No actually, haven’t heard from my mom about my sister being sick, letters haven’t been getting through,” he admitted to the agent that stepped forward handing an extra belt of ammo he usually carried to Bucky.

“Well that is supposed to be coming in on this convoy so good news, don’t worry,” the agent smiled, wanting to do more than just a pat on soaked shoulder before they both stepped out into the drizzling rain.

* * *

“Two,” Bucky began looking through the binoculars over at the opposite ridges spotting enemy that was waiting for the convoy like them.

“No, there are more, there down in the valley,” Y/N hinted to the road that looked clear from where they were positioned, watching over their men that were on the ground about 200 or so feet from them.

“How… you don’t have the binoculars…,” Bucky huffed out, moving to look where the agent hinted, Bjorn hadn’t been wrong before.

“The tree that is moving slightly, that aint wind,” the agent spoke Bucky finally finding what Bjorn spoke of barely able to make out the slightest shake before spotting several more that outnumbered them.

“We should move…,” Y/N began before the sounds of a convoy reached their ears.

“Fuck me… we should move,” Bucky began, both hurrying to their feet before it turned to chaos.

Each taking out what they could, both looking on in horror as one of the enemy soldiers threw a grenade in front of the lead truck, guts knotting painfully. Y/N cussing under fogging breath & rushing for it so it wouldn’t destroy troops or supplies. The sergeant at her back screaming for the agent to stop but it was too late grenade in hand, pulling it close to her chest & blowing body back into the muddy bank.

The impact of explosive & body into the earth blowing the entire convoy with bits of mud as it barreled through, ordered not to stop & thankfully they didn’t. Bucky running into the crater that should have been littered with bits of agent but only showed a smirking Y/N caked in mud & debris, gaze shooting down to realize the reason Bucky froze, boobs.

“Ohhh, fuck me, coat Barnes! Hurry,” Y/N hollered out to the stunned sergeant that slowly fell to his knees refusing to jerk the coat off, Y/N struggling forward quick to remove it herself tossing it on as others of the 107th approached.

“Get up Sergeant & keep your mouth shut. We will talk later,” Y/N hushed as she jerked the stunned Bucky to stumbling feet & pulling him with her out of the crater.

“Holy shit! You’re alive,” one of the privates shouted as they neared the two, Y/N smirking while Bucky looked HER over for a moment before doing as she suggested.

“Sleight of hand boys,” Y/N laughed out, running muddy hand through slicked back shaggy hair the stunned sergeant just going through the motions to follow numbly, he no SHE should be dead, the one getting congratulated, the one that he was numbly handing a riffle to.

“It’s alright Barnes, let’s get back,” Y/N smiled at him, the group beginning to walk the road back, Bucky not about to let the WOMAN out of his sight.

* * *

He was nervous holy shit why was he nervous, SHE had lied that she was a woman, he had paled along with Agent Bjorn for an entire month, catching himself studying how HE moved & realized that he moved like a woman. Though Bjorn wasn’t just any woman, SHE was one that could take a fucking grenade to the chest & live. The one he had been purposefully avoiding since they had made it back to camp thankful that as soon as they entered the muddy encampment she was pulled away to deal with the crates from stark.

Sitting in the mess hall Bucky kept to himself, still replaying the days events as he stared into the cup of coffee, motion at the door making azure eyes train on the MP stepping in & scanning the hall over before starting for him with letters in hand. Sitting back to puzzle at the older MP because he wasn’t the mail delivery kid but taking it & realizing it was all addressed to him.

“Agent Bjorn told me to bring these directly to you instead of the mail tent,” he explained Bucky noting they were mostly form his mom & looking relieved to find several in his sisters hand writing.

“Tell him thanks,” was all he could mutter as he downed the coffee & left for the barrack.

Hurrying through the driving rain into the semi-crowded barrack apparent he wasn’t the only one that was there hiding from the rain & mud. Kicking mud caked boots off before jumping to the top bunk to read the letters wanting to make sure everyone was alright & there wasn’t a letter telling him Steve got his ass handed to him. Pausing as he realized the jacket Bjorn had taken was hung neatly & cleaned.

“Agent Bjorn brought that by just before you came back from mess,” the one that shared his bunk under him, Dum Dum is what they called him.

“Um yeah, he had the MP bring me my mail to, guess he’s glad he’s alive,” Bucky began, hoping onto the bunk still in shock.

“Bjorn has to be a tough bastard to have been blown back into the bank like that & not blowing his hand off,” Dum Dum laughed.

The soldier putting on the bowler hat to head out with the others to mess this time, leaving th sergeant alone in the barrack to go through the letters, filling relief wash over him as he recognized his sister’ hand writing & everyone was doing ok. Grabbing his pen & paper that he kept under his pillow, quickly writing letters back to his mom & sister along with his pain in the ass friend.

Several hours later found Bucky hurrying through the cold night with his own letters to the mail tent the MP catching up with him.

“Finally,” the man blurted this one was different from the one from earlier. “Agent Bjorn needs you to meet in his tent. I’ve been trying to find you all evening didn’t realize you were hiding out in the barracks.”

“Yeah lot on my mind, say what it was,” he huffed out, still not sure if he was up to talking to her still filling a tinge of betrayal that he… fuck she never told him or was able to keep it hidden.

“No, said either you go meet with him or I’m to escort you there under threat of court martial,” the MP admitted with a nervous smile, Bucky’ brow furrowing for a moment, apparent Y/N anticipated his leeriness of her.

“Then let me drop these off & I will be on my way,” he smiled warily heading into the tent then doing as ordered.

A soft knock getting the young Valkyries attention from the newest map that needed going over, having scouted out another HYDRA base a few days . The agent wanted to make sure that its size & location had been marked properly before turning to the sergeant to find out just how he truly felt about HER now.

“Come in,” she called out, pen moving swiftly over the paper to write a few notes before rolling it up & shoving it into a leather document roll.

Shit! How could he not realize that a plump ass like that belonged to a woman, agent… whatever… bent over the table that was lit by a bright light overhead, brighter than a torch. The sergeant  recognizing the curves from the back through the tank top she sported was tight over a binder that held what he saw as ample breast back to keep her identity.

“You get your letters,” Y/N began as she turned, grabbing the shirt that was on the single bed & threw it one before turning around to hide the binder.

“Yeah thanks,” Bucky nervously spoke, noting Y/E/C orbs look over the bloody gash on furrowed brow received when the two of them had toppled from the dirt bank to stop the convoy from hitting the grenade that was tossed.

“Have a seat, I need to explain & you need something on that wound other than whatever that nurse put on it,” she hinted to the chair next to the bed, the sergeant hesitating as Y/N stopped her movements, pausing the reach for the vile that was on the table next to the wash basin.

“Is that an order,” he spoke apprehension in his voice as he looked at the agent nervously for the first time.

“Yes it is, regardless of recent… developments I am still your superior & yes Philips knows so sit,” Y/N ordered, the soldier sitting in the seat as she gathered the glass vile that had some sort of paste in it.

“I lied to you… you have every right to be pissed,” Y/N began, taking a clean warm cloth from the steaming wash basin, brows furrowing more & making the gash open slightly, pondering how she had hot water.

“Names Y/N Gunnrdottir, I am an agent with SHIELD & no I am not human, I am a Valkyrie,” Y/N explained.

The proud woman stepping up to the soldier who remained still, leaning back to look up & make it easy to clean the wound. Motions gentle to be careful to not hurt him as she cleaned the dried blood & whatever it was the nurse had put on the wound.

“What’s a…,” he interrupted flinching a little as nimble fingers gingerly applied the paste that stung for a moment but instantly felt 10 times better.

“Valkyrie? A woman warrior that comes from Asgard, straight out of Norse mythology, takes a lot to harm us & as you can tell a grenade want do it,” she smiled backing away to look down at him taking a seat on the bed to continue the conversation if he didn’t get up & walk out.

“Woman warriors? Like amazons…,” Bucky countered making Y/N snort at the comparison but shake Y/H/C head in agreement.

“Yeah, like that but we live longer & are more resilient,” she smiled, still obvious the sergeant was still at a loss for what to say or do, azure eyes raking over the form before him, thinking that… holy shit it was hot in the tent & his pants were tight.

“You really have two moms…,” he counters back, poor guy looked so bumfuzzled he hadn’t a clue where to start.

“Yeah, you see, all our, meaning Valkyries, partners, mates, lovers are women, we don’t sleep with men at all unless it is for reproductive purposes that’s why I’m here. I’m 26 just like you so no need to ask how old I am,” Y/N smiled at the still stunned Bucky who looked to.

“Sapphics,” Bucky blurted bringing name to the women that loved women, making Y/N laugh out, “so no wonder you’re good with the girls.”

“All I just told you & that is your take,” Y/N laughed out, the tension in the room finally fading.

“Sorry doll,” he laughed, freezing as he called her doll, looking worriedly as if she may rip his throat out.

“Sorry… I didn’t… don’t take it the wrong way… fuck I’m usually better with women than this… goddamn it Barnes shit up…,” Bucky rambled out Y/N eyeing him with a smirk, watching the sergeant shift in the seat & catching a glimpse of the bugle in the pants, one that made heat flood her lower half.

“It’s ok… I like the pet name… but just not in front of the guys,” Y/N smiled, meeting sapphire orbs as he nodded in agreement.

“So, you still ok with working with me,” Y/N hesitated to ask but needed to know not wanting to admit she was finding herself more attracted to him than any woman lately, swearing the crotch of her pants were becoming saturated with arousal.

“Yeah, believe I am,” he smiled, both sitting up to finish having the long overdue conversation.


	2. July-August 1943

Tonight, felt right, Bucky coming in through the back flap like Y/N told him after their meeting in the generals tent. The soldiers calloused hand caressing over the small of her back before anyone in the meeting seen, well everyone but Peggy though that didn’t matter, the brunet agent knew about Y/N & her preferences.

Now, it was now & right now Y/N had HER Bucky flat on his back on the screeching mattress, strong body laid out before the Valkyrie as she kneeled between his knees. It shocked Y/N to look up & note the sergeant was a nervous wreck though he hid it well.

“Relax Bucky, I don’t bite,” Y/N began quietly, binder gone, uniform shirt unbuttoned to expose the top of ample breast to settle between his spread knees, steady lithe fingers going to the belt on the BDU pants to unlatch it & unbutton them for erect member to spring free.

“That’s what I’m worried about,” he began breath hitching as smooth yet calloused hand softly griped the twitching shaft of erect cock that begged the warriors attention, thumb moving over the velvet heat to tease him, smearing precum.

“I want,” she began moving forward to take him into hot mouth, the soldier jolting forward to stop her, this felt weird to say the least, a thing that was only talked about in private, but he couldn’t help the lude moan that escaped as he fell to the squeaky mattress the instant soft mouth in gulfed the hard shaft to suck softly at the head to pull off with a pop.

“Want me to stop,” Y/N smirked up the soldier that looked down, upset she had stopped.

“You’re a tease doll,” he smiled, hand going to push shaggy hair out of her face, smiling bigger as the woman kissed calloused palm before placing the velvet head of leaking cock to her lips.

“I know,” she breathed across the head of his dick before taking him back in without warning making him fall to the mattress but fisting messy Y/H/C hair.

The warrior working him quick & with an odd skill that he didn’t suspect the Valkyrie would have. Soft tongue pressing the underside of pulsing cock to make it throb in her mouth, the feel of the head hitting the back of soft throat had the soldier bucking up into it, but scorching hands held tight to keep him from getting to rambunctious.

Cock twitching, her soldier was close, hand fisting in short Y/H/C locks telling Y/N all she needed to know. With one last hard suck, tongue dragging along the underside of throbbing cock to drive him over the edge with a flick of her tongue over the tip to make him spill down prepared throat & greedily swallowed the hot seed that spilled forth.

Having to turn his head into her pillow to muffle himself as he climaxed so fiercely his vision went black for a second. Y/N finishing to look up a at the blissed solider with a pop the Bucky sitting up quick to drag Y/N to him & force pink lips to his before laying the warrior to her back on the screeching mattress.

“How do I do this,” Bucky asked, letting curvaceous body settle, ye/c orbs gazing down into stormy blue ones as he hovered over the button on her uniform pants, shirt falling open to expose plump tummy & ample breast.

“Well you need to take my pants off first,” she laughed, not thinking the nervous soldier would be so quick to pull them off , tossing them to the floor in a rush to jerk bare legs over strong clothed shoulders a kiss placed above readied slit.

A quick lick of flat tongue had Y/N falling to the mattress, thighs shaking in anticipation of what was next & hips bucking before. Never had a man done this for her & holy shit it was better than she expected.

“How’s that sweetheart,” he spoke darkly now, fingers slipping between wet folds to find begging cunt that clenched tight around the intrusion of two digits, clear he was still nervous & new to this position but was hiding it well.

“Fuck Bucky… don’t toy with me,” she ground out, bucking on thrusting fingers as he realized if they curled the warrior bucked for more, her hand moving to the delicate bundle of nerves, reaching for it, rubbing over it before a calloused free hand pushed it aside to place hot lips to it making her fall back as he found the perfect combination to make her moan out, her hand flying over gapping mouth to silence herself.

No more teasing as Bucky finally drove Y/N over the edge, biting down on her hand to stifle the overwhelming moan of pleasure that wanted to escape as Bucky helped her ride out her high. The movements of her body making his own self fly hard. Y/N couldn’t stop, hips bucking down hard to finish the chase, her own vision fading out to the burst of fireworks & tasting blood.

The soldier not able to tear his eyes away from the writhing creature that continued to do so on the tips of his fingers, clenching cunt making his dick twitch between his thighs. Only removing them as her hand wrapped into his hair to pull him up to puffy lips in a bruising kiss, need to taste her on his tongue which caressed over his & no mistaking the erection that rubbed up thick thigh. Bucky let out a stuttering breath as she reached down to take it firmly in firm hand, breaking the kiss to utter “be easy.”

“I will, just come here & lay back,” the warrior smiled darkly, forcing Bucky to resume his old position once more hand sinking between her own legs to pleasure herself as she sucked him off for the second time that morning, arousal running down the inside of her thighs.

Praises falling from his lips as Bucky stroked Y/H/C hair, this time watching her which drove the soldier to his end quicker especially as she moaned deep in her chest. The lewd noise vibrating around thick cock making it twitch before it released for her to drink hot seed down. Taking her time to release him as she caught her high to fall too heaving stomach, hand sneaking under his t-shirt to push it over his chest to kiss her way along pebbled flesh before crashing her lips to his.

“Where did you learn that if you have only been with women,” Bucky panted out as curvaceous frame settled to his chest to look down at him.

“I didn’t say I had been exclusively with women,” she smiled darkly, pecking sore lips just as the trumpet sounded throughout the camp.

**August 8, 1943**

This felt off, sending the 107th into the Nazi bunker that hadn’t been scouted out leaving Y/N upset that she was leaving out to another HYDRA bunker in the opposite direction to go through, meaning she left out at the same time as Bucky. A for mentioned Sergeant coming through the back of the tent like instructed of him that evening after he left with the small hand drawn sketch of the bunker them to invade.

“Hey doll, what’s wrong…,” he breathed out quietly this time when his hand fell across her shoulders it felt different there was longing in the touch.

“I’m worried Buck,” Y/N breathed out, looking up at the soldier as she pulled away to go make sure the front flap was secured, whispering over the door that made it shimmer for a brief second before turning back to Bucky who was standing behind her worriedly.

“I know… can I tell you something…,” he began but didn’t finish, his sweaty hand wrapping around the nape of the woman’s clammy neck to press their lips together, tongue pressing for entrance as Y/N gladly allowed it opening to deepen the kiss, the first time he had taken her breath like that.

“Holy shit,” Y/N blurted out as he released, both stepping back as she looked at him in shock.

“I’m sorry that was un…,” he didn’t get to finish as the warrior wrapped both hands around sweaty neck to pull him to her for another.

Bucky taking easy strides to back her into the single bed, springs screeching out in protest as he fell on top of the woman who freely spread thick thighs, the past few weeks leading up to this moment with little kisses, caresses among fellatio in the privacy of her tent or hidden corners.

Bucky sitting up between thick thighs as Y/N fought to get the shirt & binder free. The soldier above curvaceous body falling to the creaking mattress to take the first breast that sprang free, sucking pert bud into overheated mouth to give it a harsh suck that made ample hips buck up to rub teasingly on tented pants. The soldier quick to swallow his own needy moan that was trying to make it’s escape as he released the nipple with a loud pop filling the room but quick to capture her lips to swallow her own moan down.

It seemed Y/N was fighting with the unruly BDU pants before he released puffy lips to help pull them free & freeing himself in the process. The warrior helping force his bellow his hips before strong hips seated back to dripping core once more, readied cock slicking itself in wet slit. Both going at each other in heated passion, the soldier reassuring he would be easy as the velvet head of leaking cock probed at slippery pleading entrance that made him realize that he may have a problem keeping it together.

One hand freeing to grip to strong hip for nails to dig in, drawing blood while the other kept lips forced together as he took his time, working slow, easy, he didn’t want to hurt her, filling legs shake at the stretch & burn that was overwhelming but pleasurable all the same. Keeping lips pressed to hers as she whimpered out, ample hips still as he finally seated, filling Y/N panting as if pain, he defiantly wasn’t average in no way, though he was her first man.

“Ok doll… I’ll stop… sorry doll…,” he worried as she panted under him, ample chest heaving as Bucky tried to pull out but she held him bruisingly tight shaking her head no & whispering stay.

“Can I move… it…,” Bucky panted himself, filling juicy cunt clench around him as she slowly began to move her own hips to rock them both steadily.

“Move…,” she whispered as he slowly took time to pull out & sink back in until she had adjusted, only moving faster at her prompting, twitching the moment she forced him to thrust hard making the bed screech out.

“Bucky… I…,” Y/N echoed, his hot body falling flush to hers hand moving around her head to keep it from hitting the metal rails, thumb caressing over sweaty forehead, realizing that she ran hot, Y/E/C orbs locking onto hazed blue ones that told her he was close as well.

“Go ahead doll,” he hushed back, brunet head falling to bare shoulder as he gave one final thrust for her to fall apart under him, hand going to her mouth to keep her quiet as spent cock spilled inside of thirsty womb that took all he had to offer before he fell over her a panting heap, limp cock pulling free to bring combined arousal with it.

Slowly Bucky caressed over her heated forehead with the hand he had held over her mouth while her hand massaged over the nape of his clammy neck both to hazed at the moment to move only able to pant trying to catch their breath.

“Thank you Bucky,” Y/N breathed out in his ear, kissing the lobe gently holding tight to the soldier filling his head shift around to speak into her ear.

“Did I hurt you,” he panted out with a sloppy kiss to trembling jaw, filling weak legs fall to the mattress that had one last protest.

“I’m fine Buck, but you need to get cleaned up, can’t have you sick,” she coaxed, rubbing along his clothed back.

“Yes ma’am,” he sighed.

Smiling up at her, the Valkyrie always worrying about him getting sick because she couldn’t, slowly getting up to go to the wash basin to do as told but coming back to tend to her as well, washing her up before flinging the rag in the corner & grabbing her blanket to throw over his shoulders before crawling into bed to cuddle with her like he had taken to doing before the trumpet sounded.

“That was not what I expected,” Y/N smirked up the soldier that made sure to cradle his warrior close & both covered against the cold.

“That bad huh,” he joked filling her snuggle in under his chin, bear arms wrapping around his torso as he done the same to Y/N’ bare one.

“Norns no, it was more than what I expected. I was told it was painful, but there was nothing painful about that, we may need to continue,” Y/N smiled up at the soldier who smirked at her.

“Then I have to agree,” he smirked pressing their lips together for another kiss.

**August 24, 1943**

A loud rap had Y/N hurrying to the door to open the flap to find Peggy waiting for her with a sheet of paper, worry in her eyes, another standing with her that kept his head down & covered. It was obvious Y/N was reading herself to head back out, this time a silver handled dagger strapped to thick thigh, remembering she told her it was called a dragon fang. It was no shock to Peggy that Y/N had taken up with Bucky & no surprise she was heading out to retrieve him.

“Carter, come in,” Y/N spoke stepping back to allow the two in shutting the flap to utter a few words to it for it to sparkle the one with Peggy jolting at the use of seidr as what was thought to be an male agent turned to them.

“Captain Rogers this is Special Forces Y/N Gunnrdottir, the _woman_ for the job,” Peggy began the one with the cover removing it to reveal sparkling blue eyes, well-kept blonde hair, strong features that made a feeling in Y/N rise up that she thought only Bucky was able to do.

“Woman, no offense…,” Capt. Rogers began only for Peggy to take a step back, Y/N to drawing the dragon fang to place at the blonds neck as she downed him to the floor knee in his chest letting him know that he had no strength on her as she smiled down at him.

“Yep, woman,” Y/N responded, getting to her feet to look at Peggy jerking the Capt. with ease with her to look at Peggy sheathing the blade & hurrying about to finish getting what she needed.

“What is this about I need to get on the trail fast, Sgt Barnes…,” Y/N began but was cut off by the sudden butting in of Rogers, the soldier in a hurry himself.

“You’re going for Bucky to,” he began hurrying forward making her step back from where she had been gathering her weapons off of the table that usually held maps.

“What…,” Y/N began, eyeing the blond solider taking in how he moved & glaring at him as he cut her off.

“He’s my best friend, I heard that he had been taken,” he began looking over her form to see the thick womanly shape under all the men’s clothing, shaggy cropped hair & binder.

“You the one that received the serum…,” she began pulling on a coat, grabbing the hat to thrust it on and going toe to toe with the man, but a loud huff from Peggy told them this wasn’t the time as both looked at the fiery brunette.

“We don’t have time for this, Howard stark is going to fly you two as close to the base as possible to retrieve Sgt Barnes & the 107th but we have to leave now,” she hurriedly explained taking Y/N by the hand & hurrying out with the befuddle Capt. in tow.


	3. August 1943

**August 24 th/25th 1943**

It was chaotic to say the least the instant they released the prisoners from their holding cells in the HYDRA base. Needless to say, it surprised the men that a woman was helping out the captain that was now jerking Y/N to the side to order the Valkyrie around like the other soldiers.

“I want you to go help the others…,” Steve began, reaching to hold Y/N by the belt that looped between her breast the warrior spinning on the blonde that caught the light that flashed in Y/E/C orbs, a thought crossing his mind at how beautiful they lit up.

“No, I’m following you,” she snapped, jerking away the captain coming toe to toe with the warrior, trying to intimidate the woman slightly in order to make her go where it would be safe, but ended up being the one intimidated by how Y/N held herself as she gazed up into baby blues.

“Fine,” Steve huffed out, hinting to the woman to follow.

The captain curious if she would keep up the pace as they ran thru the quieting halls of the facility scouting every room till they came to the one. It was the one that housed the soldier that stared this search, the soldier that laid on the table mumbling name, rank & serial number. Y/N knocking the blonde back out of her way to slip calloused hands around the mans stubbled cheeks, a light coming to them to make eyes focus on her.

“Y/N,” he asked, Y/N smiling at the soldier as she jerked him to sit up hinting to Steve as well.

“Steve?”

“I thought you were dead,” Steve spoke getting his friend to his feet with the help of Y/N who he noticed his best friend leaned heavily on.

“I thought you were smaller,” the brunet admitted, not going unnoticed Bucky pressed his nose into the woman’s shaggy locks that was falling all over the place.

“Come-on we need to go,” Steve informed the two leading the way out of the room & into the fire.

* * *

The march into camp was rewarding to say the least as well as the berating from the higher ups, but Y/N was relieved she was able to slip away to her tent. Though it wasn’t before leaving Bucky with an image to consider while he caught up with Steve, informing the solider that she would be waiting for the brunet when he was ready to go to bed.

It wasn’t a surprise as the hot body pressed had against her thinly covered back as she stretched out next to her bed allowing warmed hands to fall back & wrap around heated neck to pull Bucky tighter to it. A gentle kiss of chapped lips kissing the brand on soft wrist before going to soft lips as Y/N turned her head back to him.

“Didn’t expect you this soon,” Y/N began quietly, a calloused hand forcing it’s way under the thin shirt to find fee ample breast to palm harshly to elicit a wonton gasp as plump ass ground back onto tented pants, the thin boxers she wore not leaving the soldiers need unnoticed.

“Your soft skin was all I thought of getting back to doll,” Bucky drawled out, calloused hand making Y/N spin to face him, the warrior noting the figure that stood in the doorway behind him, “glad you two got me out.”

“I told you I would come for you if you were ever captured,” Y/N smiled, taking the kiss he offered but went back to looking over the nervous figure that stood in the doorway of the tent, rain pelting down on him, Bucky turning with Y/N held close to look back with her smiling down at the woman in his arms.

“I told him about you, about us. How you…, that nothing bothered you,” he began, motioning with his head for the figure to enter, Steve taking a step in but sure to shut & secure the flap before stepping into the tent a drenched mess.

Y/N had followed the captain into the bowls of the HYDRA base to retrieve Bucky, it made Steve realize that she wasn’t just another dame she was a true warrior & couldn’t deny it turned him on more so than Peggy ever did. Y/N watching him close as a hot hand on her ass pushed her towards the nervous captain that looked ready to jump out of his skin.

“Calm down,” she breathed out, reaching up to push the soaked jacket to the floor as Bucky pushed flush to her back once more, placing a kiss on soft neck.

“I’m surprised he’s sharing, he’s usually jealous,” Y/N hinted to the soldier at her back that was rutting at plump ass slowly, calloused hands squeezing fleshy hips as her own calloused hands cherished over the blonds tense jaw blue eyes full of confusion.

“War changes men,” Steve spoke out finally, having to clear his throat nervously, finally taking a step forward to realize why she slept in the thin shirt & boxers, she ran just as hot as he did.

“And women,” Y/N began, the fact Steve rushed forward to smash his lips to hers made the warrior jolt back into Bucky who held her firmly between them by warm biceps.

“I thought,” Y/N panted out as she looked up into blown baby blues, a nip at her soft neck from the soldier at her back having her moaning out at the sensation it caused, the blond before her pressing well-endowed man hood into the thin boxers to elicit another.

“Not my type,” he breathed out before overheated hand thrust into the boxers, forcing them past her hips, fingers running into wet folds to sink into wet cunt without warning making ample hips buck out as she fell into Bucky who wrapped a hand around her throat to pull her lips to his to swallow her gasp.

“I told you,” Bucky gasped out, hand going to free himself, rutting at plump ass harshly hand returning to her hip to grip it bruisingly.

“She’s responsive,” Bucky hummed across soft throat as Steve’ fingers thrust in & out of tight cunt, the blonds lips falling to Y/N’ to keep the Valkyrie quiet, all they needed was to arouse suspensions about the three of them, it was enough that they knew Y/N wasn’t human or a man any longer.

Y/N pulled free to speak back into Bucky’ ear, “you better be slicking that thing up if it’s going up my ass,” she moaned out unable to stop the bucking of ample hips as calloused thumb rubbed vigorously at swollen clit.

“Yes ma’am,” Bucky drawled, stepping away to do as told, knowing his way around the tent in the dark, but not realizing there were maps strewn all over the place, knocking it all off in the floor with a loud curse before finally finding the trunk that housed weapons & another box with other necessities.

Steve not giving Y/N reprieve as he continued to assault throbbing clit, taking kisses he had never had the chance of getting before, the prodding of Y/N’ tongue sending shivers down his spine as she smirked on his lips.

“Virgin,” Y/N spoke darkly on his lips the blonde humming in admittance as the floor creaked to signal Bucky’ stride back to them.

“Fucking hell Buck,” Steve rasped out at his buddy that was hurrying back, throwing the metal container on the bed on the way before pulling flush to Y/N, pressing the warrior between he & Steve, gliding his fingers to tease her ass as well as apply a bit of the slickening paste.

“Shut up,” he snapped out, unable to contain the growl that slipped out at how she bucked back onto slick fingers, letting out a gasp that Steve was quick to silence with a harsh kiss swallowing it down, fingers still thrusting in & out of tightening cunt thanks to the two fingers that slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscles.

“Fuck doll,” Bucky growled out across heated skin one of her hands falling to the nape of his neck, the other going to Steve’ to hold him close, bitter copper on their tongues as she stilled between them, her boxers pooling at her feet, not sure which one to rut into as both pleasured her holes in ways she didn’t realize she needed.

“Get her on the bed, I don’t want us to hurt her,” Steve breathed out as he release puffy lips looking back at Bucky who nodded in agreement.

The brunet pulling Y/N back to the single bed, never removing his fingers as Steve maneuvered so he was under the shivering warrior, pulling her hips over him as Bucky helped her to onto the mattress. With a shivering moan Y/N sank sinfully tight cunt over leaking cock & having to clasp a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, Bucky staying at her back continuing to make sure she was ready for him.

“I’m going easy doll,” Bucky admitted as Steve wrapped strong arms around thick middle to pull the warrior flush as he laid flat on the bed, the springs screeching loudly but thankfully it seemed the rain was picking up outside the tent, so no one would hear.

Overwhelming, no, overstimulated, Y/N tried to think, body shaking as the soft head of Bucky’ cock slowly pressed at furled entrance, probing, the brunet rocking strong hips gently before finally pushing past the tight muscles, hand on the small of her back as Steve looked up to watch breath catch in her throat.

The woman’s head falling to his chest, panting for air as the one at her ass sank in slowly trying not to hurt the woman pressed between them while the one she laid on rocked hips gently to rub delicate bundle of nerves to help ease any discomfort. The blond looking up to his friend at her back worriedly, pushing Y/H/C hair out of flush face, she wasn’t moving or breathing.

“Y/N, sweetheart, breath for us,” came a raspy worry from Steve.

The blond stopping all his motions as Bucky froze balls deep into tight ass, calloused hand rubbing gently along shivering spine, pushing the shirt up as he did. Both men letting out a breath of relief when the woman pressed between them began to breathe, Y/N biting out obscenities into Steve’ neck as a shaky hand shot to the hot body at her ass to dig into clothed thigh to hold him still while the other held tight to Steve, neck.

“It’s too much, we should stop,” Bucky quietly worried, trying to move away but she held tight to his hip.

“Just be still, give me a moment,” she whimpered out taking time to relish in the fill of begin wonderfully full, a sensation never felt before, making body quiver more.

“Move, please,” Y/N whimpered out, the two taking time to move, getting a rhythm before they all three became a mess of sweaty beast that were snarling, growling, clawing & fighting to get theirs.

Steve was first, but then again he was a virgin, a harsh thrust had him spilling deep inside velvet cunt as he clasped a calloused hand around tender throat to choke off her keening cry that would raise suspicion, filling cunt flutter around spilling cock. The pulsing driving Bucky over the edge, spilling into tight ass while his clothed arm wrapped around thick torso to pull flush with her, kissing over shivering shoulders as spent cock slipped free.

Bucky didn’t hesitate to pull the shivering warrior with him to the foot of the bed flush to his heaving chest, arousal staining thick thighs. The blonde soldier quick to follow the woman to his knees to place a kiss on trembling lips as Bucky peppered silky soft sweat soaked sweaty neck with kisses.

“You ok,” Steve worried, taking Y/N from Bucky to cradle the limp creature, hinting to his friend to go get cleaned up, he may have been a virgin, but he knew about what could cause a man to get sick.

“I’m fine,” Y/N echoed, cuddling with the worried captain as Bucky slowly got out bed like a new born foal to get cleaned up at the wash sink knowing what soaps & oils to use to keep himself from getting sick.

“Her first time with two men,” Bucky explained quietly, as he stepped back cleaned, taking a seat beside the two, hand threading into disheveled hair to pull her to him for a kiss, body still shaking as it now settled into his lap & between crossed legs, Steve’ turn to get cleaned up.

“Usually only one,” Steve echoed, planting a kiss on her sweaty head before getting up.

“Usually never a man,” the woman admitted, making the blond pause at the wash sink looking at the two.

“Why do you expect? All Valkyrie are women,” Y/N shrugged hinting to the soap & small vile.

“I just… I don’t know what I expected,” he huffed out, getting a clean rag to clean up with using the oils as directed to head back to the two, both ushering Y/N to get cleaned up though it was suspected she wasn’t at risk for any diseases or infections though she went anyway, both men admiring the view of bare ass in front of them.

“Bucky was my first man by the way,” Y/N spoke when stepping back, grabbing the button shirt that laid over the foot of the bed on the way to sit between the two Bucky leaning back on his hand for her to lean into his side to prop.

“I thought you were pulling my leg when you said you were an elite warrior,” Bucky spoke quietly, nuzzling at ruffled Y/H/C hair as she began to button the shirt, shocked Steve leaned over into her face.

“Kiss,” the blonde asked quietly, looking at her shyly, but relieved when the warrior tipped her chin up to gently give him one, hand going to the nape of sweaty neck to deepen the it, tongues caressing before pulling apart.

“You like that do you,” Y/N smiled at the soldier, sitting back into Bucky who wrapped a hand around her neck to pull her in for a kiss under her ear making her shutter.

“First time I had a kiss that wasn’t out of pity,” Steve smiled scooting closer to sit near her, Y/N moving to throw a leg over Bucky’ thigh seating plump ass against it to pull Steve closer to force his lips to hers, the kiss becoming heated as the brunet rubbed between the warriors thick thighs, leaning to nip at the nape of her neck.

“We need to stop… someone will…,” Bucky got out just as they heard someone step onto the wooden deck the tent sat on, all three quick to move so the visitor wouldn’t think to much about it a swift knock sounding before anyone outside ever spoke over the thunder.

“Agent, you’re needed in the war room,” came the voice of a young private, Y/N thankful that it wasn’t Peggy because to the fiery agent would have walked straight in.

“Ok, tell Philips to give me a few minutes…,” Y/N began as Bucky began to scurry around picking up the maps that had her hand writing all over them knowing they were needed while Steve stood like a lost puppy obviously thinking of something other than war by the tent he was pitching in his pants.

“It’s Carter sir… sorry ma’am… she needs you to hurry she’s gone to fetch Capt. Rogers now, there is a situation,” the private began, panic spreading across the blonds face as Y/N met his gaze.

Y/N grabbed Steve & began pushing him to the back of the tent hinting to the flap that was discreetly placed as a fast exit & telling him to go. Grabbling Bucky to jerk the brunet out to the front with her because it was known that he visited the tent to deliver maps & what ever other bullshit story they could come up with.

“Lead the way private,” Y/N smiled, boots forced onto bare feet & untied.

The jacket Bucky had thrown over her shoulders barley buttoned, while the hat that marked her as special forces was flopped onto her head by the same soldier on her heels & Bucky sporting disheveled but buttoned clothes. The two were quick to ignore the look the bewildered kid gave Bucky who was holding the maps inside his jacket to keep them dry, pulling his hat on over messy hair, the smell of the oils covering the stench of sex that hung heavy in the tent.

Bucky & Y/N stepped into the tent as Steve entered with Peggy berating him for not being where she told him to meet her. The poor blond hanging his head as the woman continued at least until Y/N cleared her throat, making the two focus on her, Steve’ pupils swallowing baby blue whole when he laid eyes on the thick framed warrior. Y/N smiled at the two even more so as Bucky laid a hand on her ass & Steve had to step to adjust himself.

“Calm down Carter & give the poor guy some slack, we all got in late last night,” Y/N  smirked at the fiery little agent that smiled at her, Peggy the only one in the loop about why the two paled around so much & Y/N appeared to be walking a little funny.

“Well, most of us go to bed at a decent hour instead of staying up all night doing other things,” Peggy smirked back Steve trying not to blush, clearing his throat while Y/N & Bucky shot each other a dark smirk.

“Oh… you haven’t a clue…,” Y/N smirked at her friend before the Philips stepped into go over the maps that Bucky was helping the warrior lay out.


	4. September 1943 - April 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up after Bucky falls from the train, then a jump to when Steve comes out of the ice.

**After Bucky’s fall from the train.**

Slowly fingers threaded through well groomed blonde locks, the owner shaking muddled head, turning away so Y/N didn’t see blood shot baby blues as it appeared they were the only ones in the bombed-out bar that hadn’t been full of life not long ago. Ample hip stopping next to the soldiers strong shoulder, filling him lean into it, head laying gingerly on plump stomach as strong arm snaked around the Valkyries legs, giving Y/N time to flee if she was upset at him about Bucky.

“I tried, I should have…,” Steve sniffled finally letting down his guard, the warriors arms wrapping around his shoulders, turning to wrap free arm around thick thighs that stood strongly for him to lean into.

“You would have fell to… I should have moved quicker…,” Y/N murmured, leaning over the blond that sniffled quietly into her stomach knowing tears soaked the fabric, Steve realizing for once was a dress, looking up into red Y/E/C orbs matching his own in redness if not worse.

The screech of the chair ringing in throbbing ears as he moved to pull thick frame into strong lap, sitting her across it, both holding to each other in silence. It was a quiet moment they shared, it was the first one they had spent without Bucky breaking the silence with a stupid comment or tearing down the tent in the darkness. A calloused hand gliding over the soft knee peeking out from under the hem of the dress, finally noting just how beautifully the olive-green fabric fit the warriors thick figure.

“Let’s go to your tent doll, let me hold you tonight,” he spoke quietly, a small smile gracing her features.

“What about Peggy? She will know for sure,” Y/N spoke, calloused thumb stroking over her knee as free hand wondered to the nape of her neck to pull the Valkyrie’s lips down close to speak on them.

“Don’t care sweetheart. I just need you right now OK? Next to me, nothing more,” he breathed taking a gentle kiss pushing Y/N to her feet as he took scorching hand & hinted to her to lead the way to the tent.

A quiet, lonely walk despite the fact they were together, Y/N kicking the high heels off the instant they entered, pausing as the flap shut & sealed itself. Calloused fingers finding the zipper in the dark to push it down while carefully pressing it off of soft shoulders to pool in the floor at her feet. Slowly the Valkyrie turned to look up into tear reddened baby blues swallowed up, wanting Y/N, wanting them, but neither had the heart to follow through. The warriors hands lacing in his to pull him to the mattress that screeched as she sat moving around so the soldiers large frame could fit after he removed all he wore.

Both laying bare together, tangled in scorching limbs that had no intention of untangling until they were ready, the mission ahead unspoken as blond head laid under the Valkyrie’s chin as she carded through the mess that was fuzzed all over the place.

**Mid- September 1943**

It was the back of a truck & honesty Steve was beyond embarrassment as the curvaceous Y/N rode him into oblivion. It was where the mood hit, the soldier couldn’t take it any longer, it wasn’t the same without Bucky but then again he enjoyed it because Y/N, now his Y/N was focused on just him. The rough wood of the bench in the back of the covered truck cutting into tender knees as calloused hands pulled curvaceous body close to suck a nipple into hot mouth, teeth pinching to make the warrior attempt a gasp but the grip on soft throat cut it off.

A harsh buck of ample hips for the stopping the moan to make Steve grunt out & freehand dig into plump hip as a retort. Lips releasing pert nipple to look up at Y/N with bared teeth at the sensations delicious cunt was giving twitching cock to realize the warrior smiled down at him. The words pay back was a bitch ringing in the soldiers ears from the last time they all three fucked like wild animals.

“You gonna cum for me sweetheart,” Steve panted quietly pulling puffy lips harshly to his own, smashing together to force her tongue past his lips to tangle with his.

“When I’m good & damn ready lover,” she breathed darkly down his throat, swallowing the yelp at the harsh thrust into clenching cunt that had been threatening to take them both over the edge for the past several thrust.

“Please cum baby,” he actually whimpered for the first time on puffy lips, the soldiers body shaking with the need to cum as she sighed out to place a gentle kiss on his lips & telling him to come undone with her.

It was all the soldier needed to spill into needy womb that clenched tight before fluttering around emptying cock, sweaty head burying between ample breast to stifle himself as Y/N held tightly to the blonde. The Valkyrie biting her own lips to remain quiet, tasting hot metal as the moment broke by the clearing nervous yelp of a woman, the two quick to look up as they held tightly to each other, both gazing out, frozen to the spot to lock gazes with Peggy.

“We’re leaving, thought you should know,” the brunet snipped quickly, turning to leave but stopping to spin on the two a slight smirk forming.

“Can’t say that I’m surprised, I know how tenacious Y/N is, makes her an excellent lover wouldn’t you say Steve,” Peggy commented as she finally left the two , Steve looking up to Y/N who was smirking out at the darkness.

“You & Peggy,” Steve breathed out as Y/N finally looked down at him.

“You jealous,” she smiled back, leaning down for panting breath to fan over their lips.

“A little,” he admitted, leaning in, “ kiss,” he asked gently taking her lips tenderly.

“Who knows, after all this over maybe…,” Y/N hinted to the brunette that had caught them filling him smirk.

“No, I think I may want you for myself,” he sighed leaning back to look up at the warrior that sat bare above him, eyes raking over ample breast.

“So, you’re the jealous one,” Y/N smiled gently leaning down to nuzzle at the soldiers nose.

“Mmmm, appears so,” he smiled weakly both remembering their loss to sit quietly in the darkness in tight embrace.

**April 2011**

“Why did you do it like that! I told you I was to be present! Not a stand in,” Y/N snarled out ruthlessly to the agent that was trying to stop the enraged Valkyrie from stepping into the room that held Steve Rogers after he had been retrieved from the middle of times square, Fury’ office.

The door slamming open, entire room turning to Y/N who didn’t look to have aged a day, the only difference was longer Y/H/C hair & the clothes she wore fitting thick figure just as they had been designed to. The jeans doing little to help Steve’ discomfort as the blond watched her close as calloused  hand fell to his shoulder, filling a shiver as she did but looked head on at Fury.

“Y/N, I see you’re in rare form this evening,” Fury smiled, stoking the fire in the Valkyrie’s eyes, Steve not sure if he should run or stay put & watch her tear him a new one.

“Fuck me Fury! I was to be here! What the hell is this fucking mess,” Y/N snarled out taking a step forward, a quick grab to the hand that released Steve’ shoulder stopped the warrior from going over the desk as the solider got to his feet, pressing flush to her back, his body heat bringing back fillings once dead & scenting longing.

“Are we done here,” Y/N bit out calmer this time, fiddling for something in the jacket before throwing a folded parchment on the desk, it was an old hand-written script Steve remembered her writing in the 40’s, called ruins & what appeared to be a signature on the bottom.

“He signed them,” Fury began in shock, the hand holding hers rubbing callused thumb over the Valkyrie tattoo on soft wrist.

“He? No, _they,_ Odin, Thor & Frigga. Hel of a time without the Bifrost & you’re welcome,” Y/N snipped squeezing tight to the hand that burned in hers, jittering with the need to leave with the owner to enjoy time alone with the soldier.

“Be glad I was able to smooth it over with why I was there, or they would have thrown me in the dungeon,” Y/N spoke one last time, stepping back into the scorching body, Fury nodding in acknowledgement & finally signaling they were done for the time being.

* * *

The rustle of papers made Y/N take note of the perplexed captain sitting at the kitchen table going over the files of the howling commandos, watching him pause on the file of Bucky, one the warrior herself had worn out. Leaning on the kitchen counter Y/N studied the man that had hardly allowed her to wrap her arms around him when they left the office. Although he had held tight to Y/N’ hand when they left & barley let the thick framed warrior out his sight when they stopped at the store to pick up a few things since she had been out of town for a week.

The blond could fill her eyes on him, especially when he paused at Peggy’ file, reading over all the info contained therein, falling on the words the agent was still alive & in an assisted living home.

“I visit her every day, you should go with me,” Y/N spoke up but knew it was to early to get the soldier out of the small house off to itself.

Y/E/C orbs following Steve’ moves as he shut the file to lay it on the pile to go to the one marked Avengers initiative & letting out a huff before opening it.

Y/N took quiet strides to the overwhelmed blonde, pushing the file shut, hand splayed out on the top of the folder to keep it that way while she pressed flush to the soldiers back, free hand running over his tense shoulders delicately to try to relax him. Y/N felt how rigid Steve was, felt the muscles wanting to relax into the familiar form that hadn’t aged a day but he was filled with guilt, knowing that guilt had to do with Bucky as well as herself being left behind.

“Let me love you,” Y/N, the old Y/N, breathed out while leaning down to lay hot cheek to soft blond hair filling him relax slightly.

“I don’t deserve it,” a defeated voice breathed out, trying to refrain from taking the hand that moved around his soft neck to splay calloused fingers over clothed chest, but giving into allow his hand to take it, holding it tight & placing a kiss on the scared palm.

“How did this happen,” he asked quietly, a scar he never seen, rubbing over it to feel it’s softness the tendons in the Valkyrie’s hand flinching at the discomfort it caused as worried blue eyes looked up into Y/E/C ones that held a faint smile.

“You read about the incident in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico,” Y/N began, relishing in the feel of a calloused thumb soothing the pain away accidently caused.

“I did, it’s still a lot to take in, but thanks to you it made more since than it should,” he spoke softly.

Steve pushing the chair out from under the table swiftly & turning to pull curvaceous form into strong lap facing him. The soldier releasing her hands so she could place them on taught torso while he placed his on plump hips with a slight squeeze of the clothed flesh.

“Did you get hurt badly,” he worried silently, fingers toying with the waist of the jeans the warrior wore, filling him cherish over soft flesh, craving her touch, obliging the soldier by laying hands lightly to cup under tense jaw, calloused thumb rubbing along it.

“A new scar on my hip from the destroyer but nothing that didn’t heal in a few minutes. Let’s go lay together,” Y/N whispered, leaning in close to place her forehead to his breathing in his scent the warrior had craved for decades.

“I don’t think…,” Steve tried to say, not a good idea or that he truly wasn’t ready but when they locked gazes he couldn’t take the aching in his soul when he squeezed plump hips to pull thick form flush, capturing lips that had a small scar the solider would have never noticed if it wasn’t for heightened senses & pressed harder to deepen the kiss.

“I want you here, on the table,” he breathe out, jerking the Valkyrie up as he got to bare feet & sat her onto the kitchen table.

The sound of files spilling to the floor echoing around the open kitchen but neither cared as the soldier pressed Y/N back to the hard surface to capture her lips. Calloused hand working the jeans she wore to unbutton them, forcing fingers into wet folds while her hands fought his own jeans as his free hand held to her jaw to keep her from getting away.

“Steve,” Y/N whimpered as fingers circled delicate clit making it known this was something he thought of the entire time he was gone.

The soldiers last words ringing through her ears, a promise to take she & Peggy out for a dance but promising the Valkyrie he would come back & take care of her for the rest of his life.

“I’ve wanted you like this since I came out of the ice, so I’m taking my time,” he spoke darkly as he moved to nip at soft neck, keeping his hips out of reach of grasping hands to prevent her from freeing leaking cock, he craved so badly for her to come undone on the tip of curling fingers.

Two digits toying with wet hole to collect wetness, bringing it back to circle over throbbing clit, earning a bucking of hips & a begging plea for him to fuck her. The devilish smirk on the soldiers face telling Y/N he was in the mood to torture her filling thick form tense to turn the tables but slamming the two digits deep into begging cunt to make her rethink the move & slump back to the table. The soldier unable to keep the smile of satisfaction from his lips that Y/N craved his touch more than he ever thought she would, curvaceous body arching up into taught frame as the hand at her neck slipped to palm ample breast as they curved up to him.

“God baby I didn’t realize how much I missed this,” he breathed out over soft throat, the woman a begging, panting mess under him.

“Fuck Steve, I’m gonna…,” she panted, looking into lust blown baby blues, realizing he was barely able to hold it together, filling him shake with his own release as well.

“Soak my fingers sweetheart, I… I need to… fuck baby… cum for me,” he stammered himself as he was coming undone over her as orgasm seized thick frame, not daring to break the gaze while Steve let out a grunt of his own undoing as he fell over Y/N, a complete wreck as he rutted into her as they finished the chase.

A nervous laughter erupting between the two as the soldier removed his fingers wiping them on the inside of the jeans to snake under her shirt to push fabric & bra out of the way to nuzzle at soft breast. There was no mistake the jeans that rutted into her own where soaked in the soldiers arousal, not surprised he couldn’t hold out like he schemed.

“Take me to the shower baby,” Y/N breathed out, scorching hands wrapping around Steve’ sweat soaked neck to press lips bruisingly to hers, arms wrapping around thick torso to jerk the warrior up into his arms, thick thighs wrapping around him, remembering the way to the bathroom & had them there in no time.

This time it was a calmer, gentler rocking of hips as readied cock slipped into juicy cunt to earn a shaky sigh as the skin scalding hot water washed over them, thick thighs wrapped around bare taught waist both holding tight, panting breaths echoing around them in the shower. Lips kissing over tender neck as they were in no rush. The lovers enjoying the long missed embrace of the other, even if the missing partner was sorely missed.

The water growing colder as the water heater of the old home began to empty, the coldness making the soldier shiver though Y/N could feel the waves of heat ebbing off of him. The Valkyrie lacing her fingers into short hair to rake nails over the scalp, making him shiver more violently as both came undone with grunts & whimpers that only ceased when it was over.

Slowly allowed to her feet for the water to wash between them as she peered up into his eyes, reaching back to the dial to shut the water off & looking back to Steve who took the opportunity to cup her cheek.

“I’m sorry Y/N, it shouldn’t be just us,” he spoke solemnly, the Valkyrie cherishing the soft flesh under his ears as his hands made their way over thick curves to lace into wet hair as well.

Quietly Y/N shushed him, shaking her head for him to not to continue, Y/E/C orbs threatening to spill as he understood, reaching down to take her thick thighs to wrap around him yet again to carry her to the bedroom. Delicately the solider laid her onto the bed crawling over Y/N as she scooted to the pillows, Steve resting between thick thighs a to lay wet head on plump stomach & finally relaxing into her completely.

Calloused hands snaking under the Valkyries back to lay flush to under it, lips kissing the scar from the destroyer, filling lithe fingers card over his scalp, massaging it to relax him in the only way Y/N knew how.

“I love you baby,” the soldier echoed up to Y/N, looking up at her with bright blue eyes that where full of longing & care.

“I love you Steve,” Y/N breathed out, tugging at blond locks to pull him to puffy lips, a tired sloppy but needy kiss that had him rutting at intoxicating cunt.

“You’re not letting me rest,” Y/N smiled, the Valkyrie knew he wasn’t too tired to fuck just like her, Steve having 70 some years of sleep so that wasn’t about to happen until he feel unconsciousness from overworking his body.

“I know better,” he smirked darkly, eager cock easily impaling clenching cunt achingly slow, ample hips moving to help it to seat fully & relishing in the slow loving act of taking his time.

“Then I hope you keep me up all night,” she breathed out as he bowed over her to take pink lips for what wouldn’t be the last time that night.


	5. May 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are going to jump ahead to Avengers Age of Ultron. The reader & Steve have of course found out the Winter soldier is Bucky, I was going to write that part of the story, but it became so chopped up it made no sense. BUT, the reader has been searching for Bucky like Sam, but she does have better luck finding him then the others, question is does Bucky recognize or want to recognize the Valkyrie?

The vibration of a cell phone had Y/N rolling Y/E/C eyes before taking the call, especially when the ID read ‘Pain in my ass’, which meant Steve. The blond constantly calling even if the Valkyrie was under cover & fretted over the Asgardian warrior that could do more than take care of herself.

“What,” Y/N bit out, sitting in the small café watching a man in a coat & cap walking around the outdoor market for the past 10 minutes, making sure he wasn’t followed, noting they didn’t move like the Winter Soldier.

“You haven’t checked in in a week Y/N, you know I’m worried. Have you found anything,” he spoke, Y/E/C orbs continuing to follow the man around the stalls hoping he didn’t venture to far to the interior before she could get off the phone with Steve.

“I may have something, maybe nothing, I’m fine baby,” Y/N spoke gentler, watching them even closer, he was picking up on the Valkyrie watching him, a feeling it would happen if he was trained as the file stated.

“Love you baby, call back soon,” Y/N hurried, hearing Steve say love you before hanging up.

The warrior getting to her feet, shoving the flip phone in her pocket. Shit, he had spotted her, he would hurry back to his apartment to collect what he needed. The Valkyrie giving him time to make it into the apartment before taking a step in the open window, the soldier calmly turning to face Y/N. Stormy blue eyes studying thick form over, raking over large frame that made vibrant memories of sweaty limbs tangled together in the darkness & damp surface.

“Hey Bucky,” Y/N began slowly, not moving, watching him close knowing tit had to be literal hell to gain back memories.

He didn’t answer, watched the warrior close as she continued to follow his every move, both had been careful to avoid the windows, the soldier stepping closer to her to take her in, the baggy clothes not doing thick form justice. The soldiers fingers twitching, wanting to reach out to touch but flinched as if something had hurt him. Locking onto Y/E/C orbs, stopping not far from the warrior that he knew would do no good to run from, even the Winter Soldier had a hell of a time with her.

“You remember me, I see it in your eyes,” Y/N spoke, the tension not unbearable, her own fingers itched to reach out to touch over his stubbled face & sooth over tired forehead in the way only she knew could relax him.

“Bucky… talk to me…,” Y/N bargained not daring to move as he stepped close so much, so his breath fanned hot over her face as she tilted it slightly to look up at him, lips moving as if he was wanting to speak but pressing them into a thin line brow furrowing as warm flesh hand ultimately ghosted over her own.

How could he not remember? No way to stop the memories of the first time the two of them had shared together come flooding back the instant he recognized the warrior in the market, letting out a low grunt as pants began to tighten & wrap her hand in his delicately. This was Y/N, HIS Valkyrie, the one that he saw fit to share with his best friend & one that saw fit to come looking for him. Letting go of the hand to reach up to cup warm, plump cheek that hadn’t aged a day, calloused thumb cherishing the soft flesh.

Bucky still not saying a word as he leaned in close to take in Y/N’ scent, nose brushing hers as both kept focus on each other, neither daring to take their eyes off one another. The Valkyrie daring to reach out to place scorching hands on strong hips, filling him shift as she accident brushed the metal limb but didn’t draw away.

“Missed Buck,” Y/N breathed hot across his lips as he swallowed hard & nodded in agreement.

The soldier falling into Y/N to hold curvaceous body tightly as the warriors arms wrapped around taught waist as well her hand going to heated nape of the soldiers neck as he buried his nose into the crook of her neck soothing over it gently. Arms tightening more as he refused to move & chose to stand holding Y/N tightly to him taking his time to remember.

Who knew how long Bucky held Y/N, but when they did finally part he quietly pulled her to the mattress to sit pulling her to face him & continued to look her over. Flesh hand cherishing over soft cheek, relived that she was taking it all in stride, closing Y/E/C eyes to lean into his touch to open them to realize Bucky was close, a breath away from her lips before he finally found his words.

“How can anyone forget you,” gritty voice breathed out, taking soft lips delicately & pulling back to look into her eyes, a smile tugging at his lips but refusing to let it show.

“It’s OK Bucky, no one knows where I am,” Y/N breathed out.

This time the warrior the one to lean in for a kiss, pressing their lips together firmly, it felt odd because Bucky was always the starved one, the one that made the pressure to deepen to make it meaningful & now she found herself the desperate one as she pulled away, looking into troubled azure eyes that studied her, pondering what to say.

“Did you buy coffee,” Y/N breathed out, knowing the brunet hadn’t a though of where to start, standing & sure to stay away from the window as it grew darker out.

“Yeah,” he responded getting to his feet to follow but the Valkyrie making him take a seat in the small kitchen chair to riffle through the bags to find what she asked for.

“I’ve got it baby, you sit there & look pretty,” she smiled to the solder that cocked his head at her, a memory coming back from one of their times together as he watched her move about the kitchen to prepare the coffee maker studying plump ass more than anything.

“Sure thing doll,” Bucky breathed out so low he knew Y/N didn’t hear, reaching to the notebook with new paper clippings to begin to study over it once more eyes falling on an old picture of the three of them.

* * *

The sounds on the street woke Y/N first followed by the movement directly in front of her in bed, a twitch that told the warrior it wasn’t a good dream as hot hand moved to run fingers along clothed spine. Y/N felt the brunet cringe with a whimper that broke her heart before Bucky was on top of her, pinning the Valkyrie to the bed but calmly she looked up into glazed eyes. Metal hand around soft throat but not crushing as he bared teeth at her, he wasn’t seeing Y/N he was seeing some horror they had done to him, slowly a gentle hand wrapped around metal wrist, pulling it away delicately to speak.

“Look at me Bucky, remember baby, it’s alright,” Y/N spoke calmly pulling the other wrist free to cup stubbled cheek gently tears springing to stormy blue eyes the instant she touched & the war behind his eyes cleared.

“Hey baby,” Y/N cooed to the soldier now settling between thick thighs that made another memory return, a good one as he released the warriors throat to anchor on either side of her head to look at her worriedly.

“I… I … I could have… oh god doll,” he breathed out falling over top of Y/N who held him close, burying her nose into the crook of sweaty neck, kissing it as she brushed long auburn hair out of the way filing a shiver as soft lips kissed the tender skin under his ear.

“You can’t hurt me baby, you never could. It’s OK Bucky,” Y/N soothed the soldier, strong hips rutting into her own making the Valkyrie realize the soldier remembered more about them as he buried his nose into the soft flesh of her neck placing a chaste kiss as his hands moved to envelope her head lacing into Y/H/C locks.

“Sorry doll,” Bucky mumbled filling, the Valkyrie rutting back, making him grunt out, he may be coming-out of whatever it was HYDRA had put him through but he still had needs & remembered how good it felt to have the Valkyrie on the end of his cock.

“S’okay Buck, I will have to leave in the morning,” Y/N began, the soldier grinding hard cock harder into soaking core, they had been together for 3 days & he was finally showing more affection besides small caresses.

“I know,” he breathed hot over soft neck, flesh hand fiddling for the top of the boy shorts she had worn to bed, inching past the elastic to gingerly circle throbbing clit as her hands fiddled with the jeans e soldier wore to bed in case he had to run.

The soldier finally propping on the metal arm, laying heated forehead to hers as eager digits dipped into drenched folds to gather wetness & rub it over throbbing clit. The Valkyrie finally managing the buckle on the pants to filling eager cock spring free, hand wrapping in his girth to earn a thrust of hips & a grunt. Fingers sinking into dripping core for Y/N to gasp out, capturing her lips to swallow it down, rutting into her calloused hand as he thrust two digits in & out of clenching heat.

A sudden grunt making Y/N realize he was frustrated with the boy shorts to rip them free, losing them in the bed somewhere as she held to his girth, giving him a quick pump as he position strong hips so the head of leaking cock was at wet entrance, retracting wet fingers, Y/N begging for him to fill her up. Y/N releasing throbbing cock as it slowly sank into clenching cunt, both gasping out curses at the sensation that had been a long time coming.

There was no talking, only grunting, praises & pleas fell from their lips. It was hot, sweaty as the solder that hovered over curvaceous body pulled flush to the Valkyrie, thrusting harder to pound ample hips into the mattress with a fury that Y/N had never known filling him help her chase the high. Y/H/C head falling back into the pillow, swearing Bucky was bigger than before, than Steve even as her mouth hung open & body arched into him.

A stuttering of hips telling Y/N he was close, lips falling to the soft neck of the writhing warrior under him to suck & bite harshly as he pounded harder. Short nails digging into taught thighs to goad him on. Pleas for him to fuck her falling from parted lips as he bit tender flesh under her ear, lithe fingers lacing into sweaty auburn hair to jerk him away to press their lips together. The solder not hesitating to thrust his tongue into open mouth for a taste, pressing Y/H/C head into the mattress.

There would have been a scream of release had it not been for the searing lips that refused to leave her own, unable to hold herself together to fall into blinding orgasm, Bucky falling with her with a loud grunt down parched throat as curvaceous body ceased under him. Bucky’s head burying between ample breast as they rutted against the other, greedy cunt milking throbbing cock of all the decades of missed time.

Y/N shivering under Bucky as he fell limp over the Valkyrie that continued to hold tight to auburn hair, nails scraping scalp as ample hips rutted at him. Strong hips sliding away for thoroughly used cock to slip free, arousal running between plump ass cheeks & staining the sheets.

The woman moving to plant sweaty kisses over the soldiers head, filling him stirring to slide off of her to get to wobbly feet, pulling the warrior with him to leave a trail of clothes on the way to the small stand up shower that barely fit him let alone the two of them. It didn’t seem he cared as he pulled the Valkyrie in with him, cutting the water on, allowing the cold water to hit him before moving for hot water to wash over them.

Bucky was quick to help Y/N get cleaned off but was surprised as the warrior forced him to the cold tile wall as the water rained on them, falling to her knees in the cramped space to take a hold of his girth once more. Flesh hand falling to wet hair, prepared to pull her away, he didn’t deserve this treatment but Y/N had him in hot mouth in not time, making the soldier weak in the knees as she took time licking over the tip.

A silent “fuck” spilling from parted lips as she took leaking cock in further, working along the vein that ran under throbbing organ to make it jolt in her mouth, already tasting pre-cum as she moved tongue back over velvet soft head, flicking it over the slit before taking him in. Convulsing cock hitting back of soft throat, working him over all over again as he sighed out a moan that made cunt clench at nothing & making up her mind Steve was in trouble when she got back, hand falling between thick thighs to rub at delicate clit.

Letting out a moan around the throbbing organ in her mouth as Y/N felt her own self reading for the fall & filling cock twitch. The hand tangled in Y/H/C locks tightening in need as he moved strong hips to get the warrior to take more of him, to not tease. Fingers dipping into juicy cunt as tongue pressed along the underside of throbbing cock letting out another moan that vibrated just right as the warrior moved ample hips, raking teeth lightly over the throbbing cock to fill him begin to come undone & driving her to her own end.

Doing what she could to swallow, as most of the brunets release spilled down bare chest to be washed down the drain, the hand in wrapped in Y/H/C hair pulling the Valkyrie up to him in the drenching shower that had turned to ice cold rain. Fingers leaving cunt to cup his neck as lips clashed & he tasted himself on her tongue, making him moan into her mouth as he pressed thick body to the opposite wall, flesh hand behind her head to keep from slamming it into the wall.

“Missing me already,” Y/N whimpered as he lifted thick thighs to impale juicy cunt on already throbbing cock with a breathless moan as it clenched around him, still not completely done with the last orgasm as she rutted at him harshly to make him grip bruises in to thick thighs.

“Let me fuck you till you have to leave, I want you walking bow legged when you leave,” he gritted out before taking puffy lips & proceeding to pound ample hips into the wall without abandon.

* * *

It was hard to hide the way she walked when she exited the Quinn jet, the only one she knew would notice would be Steve & if the way she walked wasn’t a good enough reason to give him the information he needed then that man needed some serious help.

“My lady Valkyrie,” came the billowing of Thor as she entered the open area that was normally the room  Tony held his parties noting the place was done up for a party, the over excited god hurrying to wrap the warrior in a hug, the god had been awe struck with her the instant he was told of who she was.

“You are overly excitable your highness,” Y/N huffed out as strong arms squeezed curvaceous body tightly, lifting her off the ground as he finally decided to let go Y/N noting he was partially dressed.

“Call me Thor & it is hard for me not to be excited over a warrior such as yourself. Appears that you have returned in time for the celebration from out last mission, as well as I’m glad you are back because your Captain is sulking around,” Thor laughed as he hinted to Steve who looked to be giving someone hell on the other end of the cell phone, watching the blond get mad to hang up before finally looking over at Y/N, brow furrowed until it dawned on him what he was seeing.

“Finally, back,” he spoke calmly but with an edge she noted as Thor clasped her on the shoulder before walking off, watching Steve eye her close as she stepped forward, noting the change in the warriors gate a slight smile gracing troubled features.

“Yes, I am & we need to talk now,” Y/N spoke taking calloused hand to drag the blonde to the elevator, the captain not stopping as the doors closed, pressing her front into the side of the elevator, grinding stiff cock into plump ass, grabbing hard at plump hips to lean over & speak darkly into her ear.

“Goddamn baby, you found him didn’t you? He fucked you bow legged didn’t he,” Steve spoke sinfully low letting out a grunt as she ground back into tented pants letting out a gasp as she was jerked backwards out of the open doors & into their apartment Tony insisted they use, the captain glad Y/N made him accept the offer.

“I did & yes he did,” Y/N gasped out as she was drug to the bedroom, thrown face first into the bed, Steve fumbling in the night stand, Y/N looking back to note the flash of tin & realized he wasn’t going for her cunt.

Y/N wiggling plump ass at the blonde as she pushed the jeans over curvy ass to wiggle the supple flesh at him once more, earning a smack. OK that was new she thought as he looked at her darkly.

“Like that doll,” he smirked at the dark look it earned pants forced to his knees, jerking the pants she wore off to expose plump ass to the room letting out a growl of approval of the soft flesh as he rubbed the paste out of the tin over pulsing cock Y/N wiggling her ass at him again.

“Are you going to fuck my ass soldier or are you going to look at it,” Y/N smiled darkly a harsh grip to plump hips to jerk them where he wanted, head of slick cock pressing at furled hole to take time sinking in.

“You think you are walking funny now,” Steve grunted out, Y/N letting out a moan of pleasure to the room as he seated falling panting to her back, “just wait till I am done with you, this is call for celebration sweetheart.”

A strong hand wrapping around soft throat to pull curvaceous body with him, placing her head on his shoulder sliding slick cock in & out of tight ass to get a rhythm & prepare her for what he was about to do. Bruising kiss placed to the corner of smooth lips allowing her head to turn to take them harshly, tongue forcing it’s way past her own, a slap of flesh filling the room as he slid out & slammed back in making her yelp out as his free hand reached to throbbing clit.

“I missed you baby,” he breathed hotly across supple neck.

Scorching lips trailing down lax jaw to the soft spot under her ear making the warrior shutter, bucking back onto hard cock, craving more as he smiled darkly. Calloused fingers circled throbbing clit before fingers dipped into tight cunt making it clench around them, supple ass following suit to make him growl out curses from how she tortured him.

“Language,” she chuckled darkly.

A scorching hand reached to lace into blonde hair to tug at it as he sucked a bruise the captain wished would last as he was jerked away for her lips to smash into his tasting metallic as he trust into her ass harshly making her teeth split his lip her tongue slipping into taste of him. Fingers gliding into clenching cunt before sliding out to tease aching clit making curvy hips buck out, whimpering as he spoke darkly on her lips telling the Valkyrie it was time to cum, fingers digging into the nape of his neck to leave a bruise that would be present during the party in a few hours.

“You first,” she pureed as cock twitched on last time, dragging her to the edge but the warrior held him there, a move he cursed her for & keeping the secret of how she done it to herself.

“Damn baby, please let me…,” he stammered thrusting harder, chasing his undoing as she laid muddled  head to speak into his ear.

“Cum for me, fill me up baby,” Y/N spoke hotly finally falling with him into the abyss of bliss.

The blond collapsing with the woman held close, falling to his side to take curvaceous body with him a panting wreck as spent cock pulled free. Sweaty lips trailing kisses over the nape of her neck pushing sticky hair to the side to pepper the flesh of  tender neck to her lips, getting to shaky knees to bow over the curvaceous creature to praise her for finding the missing piece.

“He’s not the same Steve, he’s unsettled,” Y/N spoke as he laid to her side propping on an elbow to look her over, rolling to tired back to look at him, the blond’ free hand trailing over thick thigh, up ample curves to cherish over the warriors clavicle before running calloused knuckle over soft cheek as they locked gazes.

“I know, but… if anyone can bring him back it’s you,” Steve breathed out, leaning over, uttering “kiss” to take what the Valkyrie offered the moment Jarvis chimed in to tell them Tony was looking for them, Steve letting out a huff at the annoyance but telling the AI to give them time to get ready.

“I need to get our best girl cleaned up,” he breathed out moving to jerk Y/N into string arms with a surprised yelp to take her to the shower, cuddling, thinking it was getting better, but how wrong he was since it was this night Ultron made his presence known.


	6. May - June 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK here we go jumping to Civil War, I’m going to do a brief start of when Peggy dies which is what starts the entire story spiraling into hell & will pick back up in Wakanda after Bucky comes out of cryo. Sorry if this gets choppy & I may have moved the timeline between Peggy’s death & when the bombing happens in Civil War that Bucky is framed for. Also prepare for a hateful argument between the Valkyrie & Steve.

**May 2016**

The phone in Y/N’ pocket buzzed with a message the same time as Steve’ who she had been leaning over the blonds shoulder as he sat in the armchair looking over the accords, both furrowing their brows at the newest, 2-inch-thick booklet they had received from Ross. The Valkyrie standing up to pull the phone out, heart dropping & rushing out of the room before anyone could speak followed by Steve not far behind having received the same message about Peggy.

The Valkyrie not stopping until finding a corridor off to herself, not wanting Steve to see her like this but knew the blond was like a fucking bloodhound & would find the warrior. Strong arms snaking around plump midsection as scorching body pulled flush to her back to hide his own sniffle as the warrior melted into him. It was a lot to take in, both having arranged for Steve to officially meet Bucky in a few days to try to bring the ex-asset back to make it right, but the accords & now Peggy made it appear it wouldn’t be a reality any time soon.

“It’s s’okay doll,” Steve breathed kindly into the Valkyries shivering ear, kissing the shell gingerly while curvaceous body burned up in the soldiers arms yet shivered, she was mad, agitated, knowing all too well how Y/N was, rubbing calloused hands over clothed biceps to keep her calm.

“Go get ready, pack a few things & we will go do what we need to,” he breathed out filling, aching head shaking yes, turning to plant a chaste kiss to his lips before heading for the parking garage to leave.

* * *

It was working out to be a usual day in the market for both Bucky & Y/N. The Valkyrie having flown straight from the funeral to meet with Bucky as she had promised, returning to find him in the apartment, doing better, talking more & actually agreeing the meet with Steve still should happen.

Another buzzing phone, this time the burner phone in her pocket as they stepped up to the fruit stand to pick out fruit, a light caress over the small of the soldiers back as she ignored it for the time being. The warrior looking away from the plums he was picking out for Y/E/C orbs to sweep the area for anything out of the ordinary as Bucky paid.

“Ready,” he spoke back to the Valkyrie who was quick to meet his gaze, it had the old Bucky mingled in with the one fighting to keep his sanity & not go mad with all the hell that riffled through his skull at all times.

“Yeah,” she smiled as they started for the newsstand, before it all went to hell.

**June 2016 Wakanda {Bucky comes out of Cryo}**

The Valkyrie couldn’t believe it, Shuri had called her to come back to the Mound to witness Bucky brought out of stasis, the young scientist thinking it best Y/N was there while Steve was unable to make it due to the accords & the hell it caused. Nervousness, Y/N had never felt before, but the kind banter of the young scientist had the warrior calming as Shuri came to collect her to usher to bring Y/N into the room & at Bucky’s side.

The warriors hand hovering over Bucky’s flesh one, the room full of beeps, scents that Y/N was guessing she wasn’t to pick up on, but it was a thing keen senses couldn’t ignore but making her focus turn to the man on the table, tuning into _her_ Bucky’ breathing & heart rate. The teen telling her it was OK to take the slightly twitching hand, in shock he squeezed back, prompting the warrior to look up to the scans that showed before them. It was good, Bucky was responding to whatever it was Shuri was doing as well as allowed to come to & Y/N was the first-person steel blue eyes fell on.

“Hey Buck,” Y/N smiled down as calloused hand squeezed her own in all ways familiar, a heat spreading through ample chest just like the stupid smile that was beginning to hurt.

“Hey,” he gritted, looking over to Shuri who okayed him to sit up, Y/N unprepared as he released her hand to jerk thick body flush to him burying groggy head in soft neck to hold tightly but Shuri didn’t say a word.

Y/N, his Y/N, his Valkyrie smelled like war, fatigue, & a longing he didn’t have words for. Carefully he pushed back, keeping his one arm wrapped around her as if she may disappear, calloused hand squeezing at plump hip as he looked up into teary Y/E/C orbs. A smile spreading across his face as his Y/N’ hand reached up to cup stubbled cheeks, her calloused thumbs cherishing the stubbled flesh, trying to swallow the lump afraid to speak for the dam would break.

“Mmmm, look at my warrior,” he echoed, finally turning to throw his feet over the edge with Shuri yelling for him to not stand just yet.

“Yes ma’am,” Bucky gritted out with a laugh, remaining seated as Y/N continued to look him over.

“Want to hold you doll,” he continued to speak, obvious she hadn’t the words still, head shaking yes as she finally managed to school her features too busy with brushing his hair back.

“Steve,” Y/N began, having to stop to clear her throat to continue, “Steve couldn’t make it, looks like I’m all yours.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” he smirked, taking the opportunity to lay his head to ample chest as both took the moment in stride, Shuri barking orders to the team, the warriors heartbeat drowning it out as Bucky melted further into her scorching body.

* * *

A quiet giggle had Y/N waking up to realize the children where back, the three kids, two boy & the other a tough little girl hovering over them & there to aggravate Bucky, but Y/N enjoyed the kids who showed no fear of the two. Eyes fluttering open to attempt a menacing glare at them but knowing they knew better as they smiled happily.

“You wake him up I will hang you by your toes from the tree,” Y/N scolded the three, looking at them playfully, the one-armed soldier snuggled up on plump stomach.

“Shuri is on her way,” the little girl giggled before Bucky began to stir causing the three to holler & run off.

“I’ve been awake for the last hour doll, you’re just mad they woke you up,” came the soldiers groggy voice as his arm tightened around thick waist, nuzzling at it as she rubbed over his shoulder, making sure the cover over the stump of his left arm, not upset he decided not to take the arm offered.

“What? I can’t rest easy for once,” Y/N whined as Bucky shuffled around to sit up on his elbow over the Valkyrie who was refusing to open her eyes again.

Bucky feeling awkward as he regained balance to sit up next to her, it had only been 2 weeks since coming out of stasis & it appeared Y/N was staying longer than expected. Especially after the last skype from Steve, hearing the edge in his voice that she was needed but knowing the blond knew better than to order her, obvious she was stalling.

“You know you can doll, but poor Stevie is getting desperate & I don’t think you are going to lure him here by staying,” Bucky smirked knowing the warrior all too well as she opened her eyes to look up into sparkling azure ones that held understanding.

“Whatever do you mean Bucky Barnes,” Y/N groggily rasped, sitting up on her hands looking over the still healing soldier who smirked at her before pecking soft lips, the Wakandan attire she wore marked her as Dora Milaje, but that was a secret kept to the two of them & the Wakandans, having not told Steve yet.

“You think your sly doll, I know your ways…,” Bucky trailed, shuffling to get up, jerking Y/N up once he was standing to pull curvaceous form close, hands cupping stubbled cheeks to press their lips together before the beads on her arm came across with Shuri’ voice.

“When you two are done I need to get Y/N to the Mound to leave & speak with Bucky,” the beads spoke.

“OK! Yes mom,” Y/N yelled out to the young scientist waiting on them, the two smirking at each other as Bucky gave one last passionate kiss.

“Soon Buck, promise,” Y/N smiled wearily, not sure what was about to happen when she left to help Steve & the others.

The Valkyrie had already pushed her luck by staying so long which meant T’Challa harbored two international fugitives & each day it was putting them in danger. Begrudgingly Y/N walked out of the small earthen hut with Bucky, Y/E/C orbs falling on Okoye who was obviously there to take her back to the Mound.

* * *

Hurrying out of the trains station, the Valkyrie dressed in street clothes didn’t have to look around to find Steve waiting for her, having spotted the blond that had insisted he grow out a beard standing at a nearby kiosk, looking agitated to say the least before pushing off to start towards her & direct her to the car that apparently waited. Without a word he got her seated on the passenger side, no caress, no quick peck as he had been doing in public, Steve was cold, even when he got seated in the drivers seat it was obvious he was refusing to look at her.

“Steve,” Y/N began, reaching out to lay a hand on his thigh to feel it tense as they pulled away from the station the soldier watching for traffic before pulling off.

“Two weeks Y/N,  two weeks,” he spoke quietly an edge to his voice that made the scorching hand draw away & study him, still refusing to look at her.

“You could have came…,” the Valkyrie began cautiously, anger eating at her now, trying hard to keep the edge out of her voice as the car became eerily quiet for the rest of the trip to the unfamiliar safe house.

Natasha quick to grab Y/N & pull her in for a hug the instant she stepped foot in the door, the two having grown found of each other. The Valkyrie swearing if Steve didn’t get the stick out of his ass she was going to start filtering with the once red head, now blonde & see if she could share her bed.

“Ready for a mission,” the assassin began as Sam came out of one of the back rooms, the falcon all grin as he wrapped his arms around Y/N as well.

With an exasperated huff, Steve pushed past the three to stalk back to what she guessed was the room they were to share. The Valkyrie excusing herself to start after the soldier, hand slamming into the door that was meant to keep her out, obvious he didn’t realize that Y/N was close behind & spun on her. The door slamming shut echoing around them the irate warrior on his ass ready to chew him out, but it appeared he was the one who had anger boiling in his chest more than she.

“Two weeks! Two goddamned weeks you hid down in Wakanda & you knew you where needed here! I have never known you to be so irresponsible before Y/N! How could you… you know I just couldn’t leave! You knew! So, don’t you dare lay the guilt trip on me,” Steve raged at the warrior that had taken a step back features going stoic as it seemed she was allowing him to rage.

“Bucky called, told me he didn’t want me there, not yet, but you refused…,” Steve tried to finish but the warrior snapped.

“Bucky told you he didn’t want you there?! Why!? He never told me & I would think he would have said something,” Y/N tried to snarl herself but damn that was a slap in the face either Steve was lying, or Bucky was.

“Because he isn’t ready for us,” Steve finally snarled so loudly the windows vibrated, a violent motion of his hand hinting between the two of them.

Hurt crossed stoic features, a hard to swallow fact that she had sensed it from the brunet that he wasn’t ready for the three of them. Bucky wasn’t, whole, so to say, but she only wondered if the brunet was being selfish since he hadn’t gotten to be with her as much as Steve had. It made curvaceous body shake with anger & hurt, heart thudding hard in ample chest to make it ache, mind beginning to wonder if she should have taken Thor’ offer to visit the 9 realms but cursing for being attached to the asshole before her & the asshole in Wakanda.

“You think my dumbass would have figured it out,” Y/N finally spoke after a long silence that had Steve stepping forward to reach out to her, he didn’t mean for it to slip out like that, meant to speak quietly, calmly about it & he wouldn’t blame her if she pulled away from him now.

“You know Bucky, he doesn’t like to see you upset,” Steve began, pulling his hand away as her muscles tensed when he stepped close, almost flush as he looked down into troubled Y/E/C  orbs & observing  the warrior swallow hard again.

The warrior never cried, it was something he had picked up on a long time ago & if she did shed a tear god help the one that caused it. A quiet knock on the door had Y/N stepping away to pull it open to rush past Sam to go to Natasha to find out what exactly was going on with the mission.

“Damn Steve, take it easy…,”Sam began as the two watched the warrior step next to Natasha who was beginning to explain about the mission plans laid out on the ratty kitchen table.

“I am, but she needs to get her head back in the game,” Steve huffed out not meaning it so harsh, gaze falling to the floor, cursing himself yet again before looking to Sam who frowned for a moment.

“Well, I think you need to consider that Y/N didn’t lose just one love when she left Wakanda, she lost another before all this shit began,” Sam admitted quietly as they continued to watch Y/N go over the details.

“I’m still here…,”Steve began before Sam cut him off.

“Peggy. They may have been old lovers, but she still lost her,” Sam spoke solemnly, dawning on Steve that Y/N was wanting some semblance of the love they, being he & Bucky, once shared back, it was part of the reason she was trying to get him to come to Wakanda.

Steve shook his head, glaring at the floor cursing under his breath for being so focused he had forgotten about Y/N & the agent. The hand on his shoulder squeezing hard to make him look over at his friend who gave him a faint smile & hinted to Y/N.

“Maybe you should try to talk before we leave,” Sam began but Steve was already shaking his head no.

“When we get back,” was all the blond said as he started towards the two women to go over the plans.

* * *

It was late, the mission over hours ago, yet the Valkyrie still sat at the ratty table, the cold cup of coffee untouched along with the card board container that Steve had placed beside her already opened with chop sticks sticking out of it having hoped the aroma would have made her hungry. The obviously tired warrior hunkered over the written files they had obtained about more of Ross’ doing a hand laced into her own disheveled mess of hair as the blond stepped out of the bathroom to look the warriors back over, appearing she had at least shed her armor in favor of what looked to be a tank top & loose pants.

Moving her arm to fidget with the leather cuff that had been braided & look to have once been a man’s, possibly one that Bucky had worn in Wakanda. Watching the warrior become frustrated & pull it free to chunk it to the side of the room it made a thud as if it had something heavy on it like metal. The figure never looked over to see where it had gone, just continued to lace her fingers in tangled hair, knotting it more, pushing the file so it slid off the table & laying her head on the arm she placed on the table.

Cautiously Steve made his way to the warrior, it was what she did & would do for him. It was how she took care of him when he came out of the ice & now it was his turn to help her. Stooping to pick up the cuff she had flung to realize it had an actual piece of Bucky’ destroyed metal arm laced in with the leather, red paint shining bright as it caught the dim overhead light & finding himself rubbing a finger over it. Noting the two black beads on each side as he stepped behind Y/N, placing it on the table beside her as he laid calloused hand on her shoulder to rub it tenderly.

“Come to bed sweetheart,” Steve ventured, trying to stop the hand from knotting the hair worse but she curled them tight into tangled locks to prevent it as he released to use his other hand to lace into the opposite side to ease the tension he could sense without touching her.

“I’ve slept enough in Wakanda, I’m sure he told you that as well,” she echoed into her arm muffled voice sounding disheartened as he rubbed calloused thumb over tired nape.

“I didn’t say sleep did I,” he ventured darkly, letting desire seep in as he tried to relax her, but it appeared Y/N wasn’t wanting to as muscles remained tense.

“Had plenty of that as well, having one arm didn’t slow him down. Go to bed Steve, I’ll see you in the morning,” she groaned, hand reaching for the folder remaining at the center of the table only for a hand to fall flat on it with a slam to make her pause.

“I’m sorry doll, sorry about it all, I forgot that you & Peggy where lovers,” he breathed out, kneeling at her back to lay heated head between tense shoulders as Y/N took the bracelet in her hand to rub a finger over one of the beads for a hologram picture appear of the three of them to appear before swiping it to another of Y/N & Peggy before ultimately swiping the entire projection away with a quiet huff.

“Well, it’s stupid sentiment anyway,” Y/N huffed tossing the bracelet to the table inches away only for Steve to retrieve it like a good dog, holding it in his hand on the table to imitate the same motions she did to bring the picture up of the three of them.

“It doesn’t appear that way to me,” he spoke, looking over her shoulder at the moving picture from the 40’s feeling her move to get up, starting back towards the interior of the house.

“Mmmm, good then you can have the damned thing,” she berated over her shoulder, Steve getting to his feet to watch curvaceous form step into the bathroom that contained an old cast iron tub with a freestanding shower they had rigged to work.

The water was freezing, but like it ever registered as Y/N stood under the icy stream. Tired mind wandering to attempt to make since of the mess that was the after math of the accords, it was making her headache & she had honestly never had one. Fingers running over sweat soaked scalp to wash out the grit form the mission while feeling the shower curtain pull back to allow someone into the tub with her, but like she needed to guess.

Without words Steve sluggishly wrapped strong arms around thick torso to pull close to strong bare scorching one, a kiss going to bare shoulder that shivered as he did, the soldier knew how to make her shiver like that along with only one other. Carefully calloused hands swayed ample hips as it seemed all he wanted was to hold her close, swaying to a song that apparently only he heard in his head as he placed his lips back to shivering  shoulder as her head finally turned to look at him.

Cautiously the Valkyrie placed her forehead to his as eyes fluttered shut, continuing to sway under the cold water feeling her shake a little more before finally turning to press bare front into his. The soldiers calloused hand going to the back of the warriors soaking head to press it to strong shoulder, keeping curvaceous form tight as her arms reached around toned torso to remain flush.

There was no need to speak because their bodies could do that for them as voluptuous body molded to the blond solder who carefully reached back to cut the cold water off but remained in the tub holding her close. Calloused hand tracing along a mercifully relaxing spine to make the Valkyrie shiver once more as he made up his mind to break the silence.

“Your sentiment makes you strong,” he breathed out across trembling shoulder, “it’s why we have all gotten this far, if you had given up on me, or Bucky we wouldn’t be any closer to getting back what we once had.”

“Maybe,” she sniffled, this time he knew for sure that was what it was as he rubbed over her spine soothingly.

“Let’s go to bed, hold tight, we don’t have a mission for a while, we can over sleep. I know how much you love that,” he spoke with a smile, moving to step out of the tub to take Y/N into strong arms, one around her back & the other under her knees.

“I’m a wreck Steve,” she sighed out, pulling soaked body tight to step out into the hall & to what was their bedroom that she hadn’t sat foot in since their argument.

“We all are, every single one of us has something wrong with us, PTSD, whatever you want to call it, or Sam calls it, we’re all a wreck,” Steve admitted as he carefully laid her onto the fresh sheets scooting next to her but not before reaching to the small table to grab something, handing the bracelet to Y/N which she finally took to slide it on soaked wrist.

“Sam likes to sling that around a lot doesn’t he,” Y/N finally smiled, looking over the blonds naked body as he slid into bed grabbing the corers to throw over their wet bodies, as if they really needed it.

“He’s not wrong,” Steve huffed settling next to Y/N who pulled tightly to the soldier throwing a leg over his thigh to pull in close & settling into his chest.

“I know he’s not, but tell him I told you that,” Y/N smiled into Steve’s bare chest as she snuggled in closer, calloused hand going to the small of the warriors back while the other arm snaked around her head as she settled.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I want,” he huffed out as both finally calmed to relax into one another.


	7. April - May 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinity War, enough said & be prepared to have your heart ripped out.

**April 2018**

He lingered in the doorway, this time it was Bucky, not sure whether she would actually want him near her now that he was, well not the same soldier that she had slept with during the war. Nervously he fidgeted with the new arm, flexing it, shocked at how surprisingly quiet it was & looked over the Valkyries curvaceous sleeping form.

Y/N always slept hard before a big battle, told him it was in her nature to do so, the Asgardians body just knew what it needed, remembering how excited she was when stepping off the jet to find him waiting, pushing past Steve to jump into Bucky’ arms, all but squeezing the life out of him & the brunet couldn’t deny how excited he was at getting to hold her tight to him that night. Now, after using every possible excuse not to follow their goddess to bed here he stood like a ghost in the doorway, kicking himself for not begin next to her.

“Go on Buck,” Steve hinted as he passed by the brooding soldier for god knew how many times it had been that night, the blond still hashing out details with T’Challa & heading back out again.

“She may not… what if I hurt her…,” he began, looking wordily at Y/N before looking to Steve who stopped at his back with a knowing smirk.

“If we ever do, then we have really done something, she’s Asgardian Buck. I have seen Thor & Hulk get into an all-out fight & Thor never have a scratch on him even after the green guy pounded him into the concrete like his brother. I think it’s safe to say we are not going to hurt her, if anything it should be us,” Steve laughed, looking over at Y/N who was barley breathing but slept curled in the middle waiting for them to join her.

“Damn Steve, I mean like emotionally,” the brunet began with a huff remembering how the blond had told him of the argument he had gotten into with the Valkyrie while on the run.

“It hurts her more without us, she misses us,” was all Steve could say as he met his friends gaze, “I’ll be back soon, just go to her man.”

“Yeah ok, but this…,” he hinted to the arm looking at the sleeping form worriedly.

“She doesn’t care…,” Steve groaned, hitting him hard in the shoulder & leaving the room.

Cautiously the brunet stepped forward, placing a knee on the bed, bracing with the metal arm, in shock as the warriors hand reached for it to lace hot fingers with it & jerking him down to the mattress with a bounce, pulling tight to her soldier to burry sleepy her head in the man clothed chest to snuggle in close.

“Hey baby,” Y/N mumbled into Bucky’ chest, shifting around to tangle bare legs with his pant clad ones as he finally settled, arms slowly snaking around thick warm body.

“Hey doll,” he finally responded as Y/N scooted to look up at him reaching up to lace her fingers in long auburn locks, tugging at it with a smile.

“Love the hair,” she smiled sleepily, bare legs tangling more as flesh hand pushed under the long night shirt to touch the woman’s soft flesh, though it seemed to have a few more scars than what he remembered.

“I could say the same,” Bucky hinted to the new cut she sported with shaved sides, Y/E/C orbs sparkling with all the love she had ever held for the soldier that cradled her close.

“Really,” Y/N laughed out, thick thigh looping around strong hip to pull the soldier closer not sexually just craving his body next to hers.

“Yes doll, makes you look like a bad ass,” he laughed settling to relax with her as the familiarity of it came back in a tidal wave that washed over him heat flooding the brunets body.

Bucky couldn’t help but to take the initiative & crash her lips into his. Flesh hand going instinctively between them having the overwhelming urge to rub fingers through wet bare cunt to slick them before plunging them deep inside to feel the warrior like he craved.

“Bucky,” she yelped out, not used to him being the rough one but obvious he was needy, wanting, begging.

“Sorry doll… I missed you,” he seemed to whimper on pink lips.

The soldier throwing curvaceous form on its back quicker than what she was used to with fingers still in place, her head slamming into the pillows as Bucky made his way between spread thighs, kissing his way down curvaceous body while working curling fingers. The metal hand running under the shirt along supple flesh to feel the smoothness of ample curves, long hair tickling on it’s way. A rough jerk putting thick thighs over strong shoulders, the metal one warm thankfully as he licked a stripe up slick slit, hands lacing into auburn locks as Y/N fell back to the bed letting out a whimpering plea for him not to tease.

“Oh, I’ll tease all I want doll now that I have you on the tip of my tongue,” he gritted across needy clit before suckling the delicate nerve into his mouth harshly, fingers curling just right.

“Bucky…,” Y/N warned, tugging at his head, a jolt up the warriors spine making the coil in plump stomach snap for slick to wash all over curling digits, lights bursting before her eyes, never registering the bed sank at her side & convulsing from was being moved around for a hot bare body to take a place behind her.

Delicately now, Bucky pumped slick drenched digits slowly in & out of clenching cunt to help the warrior come down. The brunet careful of the overstimulated nerve at the tip of calloused thumb as he got to his knees to watch Steve settle behind the limp creature gently to palm ample breast as she whimpered.

“Our best girl is still just as sweet,” Bucky began, making his way up trembling curves but not stopping with his ministrations.

“That she is,” Steve hummed, hand going to soft throat to massage over it leaning over her for a kiss as Bucky made his way to unattended breast to nip & suck lightly at the pert bud.

“You got a few more left,” Steve breathed down parched throat allowing the dazed woman’s head to fall to look at Bucky who teased pert nipple, tongue darting out of bitten lips as he finally came to her for his kiss nodding yes.

“Then why don’t you sit up, let Steve have your ass & I have this pussy,” Bucky spoke into Y/N’ mouth darkly the blissed creature nodding yes once again.

While Bucky helped the Valkyrie to sit, pulling the shirt she wore over fuzzed head, Steve moved around at her back, man hood already slick as he got onto his knees to slowly pull plump ass back to him readied cock gently slipping in for Bucky to swallow her plea for him to do the same to juicy cunt. The blondes heated arms slipping around thick middle to hold curvaceous form up & flush to his scorching chest while burying his face into the warriors soft neck.

“You’ll have me doll,” he smirked, waiting for Steve to seat before moving around in front of the shivering Y/N taking thick thighs to spread them to position dripping cock at juicy cunt to sink painfully slow into tight hole, finding himself falling into her, head on the opposite shoulder trying to keep it together.

“Goddamn baby… I forgot how this felt,” the brunet growled out over heated skin, the warriors arm falling around his shoulders as the other reached to lace into the long hair of the captain at her back to hold his head to the opposite shoulder.

“You aint the only one,” Steve breathed out, not daring to move himself, realizing just how badly he missed this.

“Boys… we need to hurry this up,” the goddess panted out, letting the two men keep her upright as she shivered between them like that first morning all those decades ago.

“Oh… fuck… I can’t move,” Bucky now began to shake his arms slipping around her waist with Steve’ to hold to her as if it was his last night on earth the hand on the brunets shoulder threading into sweaty locks to hold him tightly to her.

The soldier at her back no daring move as he leaned heavier into the warriors back, pressing her hard into Bucky as his head shifted to press into the back of the warriors sweat soaked one, gentle kisses peppered over sweaty nape as none of them had the urge to move at the moment.

Bucky was the first to move finally, the soldier at her back falling into rhythm as plump body moved with the two, a keening cry let out between the two men that neither tried to stifle her this time. It was 2018, what the fuck did it matter now, a hand leaving plump hip to work into Y/H/C tresses to jerk her lips to Steve’ the soldier needy as he thrust his tongue in tangling with hers not caring if it dominated his & releasing her the instant he felt Bucky reaching into the warriors tresses himself to pull her to him. The blond all too happy to let the soldier have a taste of what he had missed, Y/N forcing Bucky’ lips bruisingly to hers by pressing nails into the nape of sweaty neck, teeth nipping hard as release approached, becoming to impatient for the taste of a missing solider.

Steve gave first, but the blond always did, biting hard at her shoulder as thick cock spilled in tight ass, making Y/N arch into Bucky but pulling back into Steve. A loud grunt signaling Bucky’ end as now his cock spilled into clenching cunt while he fell forward, relying on Steve to hold them up but it didn’t surprise him the blond fell back into the headboard holding tight to Y/N. Spent cock pulling free of tight ass the same time as Bucky, arousal spilling from the spent creature that Steve cradled against sweat soaked chest to hold shivering form while Bucky snuggled against sweat drenched breast.

“Ok doll,” Bucky panted, getting to his knees between her splayed legs that he pushed around Steve’s as if they both were nothing but rag dolls.

“I’m fine Bucky, well better than that…,” she sighed, taking the gentle kiss the brunet offered, surprised Bucky pulled her into his arms away from Steve, instinctively the Valkyrie wrapped shaking limbs around toned torso as she realized he was scooting off the bed with her wrapped around him.

“Where you taking _our_ best girl,” Steve panted out, obvious his legs were jello, the blonde floundering around to get to his feet beside Bucky who was holding _their_ girl wrapped around him.

“Shower punk, got to get her cleaned, you coming,” he snipped over his shoulder, taking a wobbly step towards the bedroom door to head out to the bathroom.

“Wait on me you jerk,” Steve hollered after Bucky both men fretting over getting Y/N into the shower & clean.

It was oddly a thing Y/N had never witnessed from the two soldiers but wasn’t about to turn the undue attention down as it seemed the two argued playfully who was to get her out of the shower while the other changed the sheets on the bed.

“Stop,” Y/N drawled out to the two that held the blissed-out creature between them under the shower head, facing Steve with Bucky at her back.

“Bucky sheets, Steve carry me,” Y/N spoke up between the two who knew there was no arguing with the warrior, Bucky letting out a whimper like a scolded child & even starting to whine.

“It’s only fair, you got to carry me in,” Y/N laughed, hand reaching back to pull Bucky’ lips to her still holding to Steve with the other as she turned her head to offer an easy kiss, “now hurry, it takes you longer to whine about it, for all I care jerk the sheets off & throw the blanket over the mattress, not like we need it.”

Steve quick to reach down to tug thick thighs around his bare waist to carry the warrior out while Bucky whined on his way to the bedroom behind the two. Y/N making Steve put her down so she could jerk the sheets free quickly & straighten out the blanket on the mattress before Bucky hurriedly grabbed her. The brunet falling into the bed with her playfully, scooting around to make room for Steve to get on the opposite side of _their_ girls curvaceous form.

“Don’t hog,” Steve whined quietly, snuggling down on Y/N’ shoulder, arm snaking under the pillow her head rested on while the other laid across under ample exposed breast, the brunet’ flesh arm laid across plump stomach with head laying under the woman’s arm pit nervously trying to figure out what to do with the metal appendage.

“Put it in it’s place Buck, you want hurt me,” Y/N scolded quietly hinting to the soldier to lay it against plump side the brunet soldier kissing the soft flesh of her upper breast.

“Love my boys,” Y/N breathed out seeming to fall asleep, content to have _her_ men back, the two uttering I love yous to Y/N who nodded off between the two, a sinking feeling nagging at the back of blissed out mind that tomorrow wasn’t going to be a good day.

* * *

**May 2018**

Long day, long night, long lifetime despite the fact she was only a year older than Steve but the same as Bucky 101. The blond leaning hard on the door jamb, playing his first time with the woman that was strewn out under the sheets on his bed through tortured mind before replaying the first & last time the three of them had slept together liked in the 40’s, which was a week ago, when they had gone to Wakanda, to fight… to lose.

Their names, Y/N & his own echoing in his ears in Bucky’ confused voice before he…

Looking nervously down at bare feet, he had stood there for several hours, unable to step foot into the room to sleep with Y/N, _their_ girl, like she had been inviting him to do, no begging, tonight the warrior actually begged. Steve knew she had missed them, both sharing a bed but keeping it to themselves that they had a relationship until Wakanda, but at that point what did it truly matter.

Cock twitching at the thoughts of the last night the three of them had enjoyed, Y/N pressed between them, the warrior shaking with release, swearing it made him cum harder when she shook like that, shifting nervously as the Valkyrie moved under the sheets, kicking them off because it was hot. A quiet whimper, a hand reaching out, another whimper, legs twitching, a silent yelp at pain unseen making his heart thud hard in his chest that something unseen was hurting her.

Calloused hand brushing over sweat coated forehead making the woman jolt up in bed, lashing out only to be pulled tight to a familiar chest & falling into Steve without a second thought.

“I told you I needed you to come to bed,” she whimpered burying heated face into his neck, letting out a ragged sigh as the blond fell to the mattress with her gripped tightly to him.

“Sorry sweetheart, I didn’t realize,” he admitted, looking down into tired Y/E/C orbs, she knew what he wanted before he said it.

“Kiss,” Y/N asked for him, the soldier smirking as he leaned down close but placed his lips inches away so they would touch when he spoke.

“You know you don’t have to ask,” she smiled, the blond gently kissing her before it turned into sheer need, falling to his back on the mattress to pull the warrior straddling him , never breaking the kiss as her hands wrapped around stubbled face to continue.

“This what you want,” Y/N taunted playfully, rubbing lace covered cunt on tented boxers, knowing he felt how wet she was, soaking him through the thin material.

“You know better,” he breathed, reaching down to push the boxers over his hips, cock springing free to hit plump stomach but not stopping her from gliding over it his hand giving the panties a harsh jerk to rip them, soaking cunt rubbing over the shaft of painfully hard man hood.

“You were told to wear nothing to bed,” Steve scolded, hand reaching between them impatiently while the other held plum hip so he could position throbbing cock at readied entrance, teasing soaking hole.

“I forgot, I was tired & didn’t think you would join me,” she whispered as he pulled dripping cunt down onto begging cock both letting out lewd noises at the sensations it gave them.

“Sorry baby, it want happen again,” he panted on swollen lips as he seated & she gyrated her hips to rub aching clit for a second.

“Damn right it want,” she bit out, taking his lips harshly for both to taste hot steel, breaking away as strong fingers reached to probe at her ass.

“Steve…,” a whimper fell from her lips as he smiled darkly up at her.

“You can be as loud as you want baby,” he began, middle finger slipping into probe carefully making the warrior ride him harder.

“Fuck,” Y/N out with a snarl, looking down at him, pupils blown so no color showed.

Strong hand reaching back to pull the hand free of plump ass to spin reverse cowgirl, heated hands bracing on strong shins as this time two fingers pressed past tight muscles & gladly allowing the warrior to fuck him however she wanted. The blonde’s head falling back to the pillows to enjoy the fill of _his_ girl, _their_ best girl riding him like she fucking stole him.

“Shit,” she actually herd Steve bite out into the pillow, stealing a glance back at the distraught captain that seemed to be having problems keeping it together like she was.

Breath hitching as it caught for the coil to snap taking the captain with her, letting the room know of their release in the loudest way possible. They knew the others in the compound heard them, but then again now it was no secret Steve shared a girl with Bucky or they all three shared each other.

Steve gently pulling her on top of him on her sweat soaked back, spent cock sliding free as the worn-out warrior laid panting on the soldiers heaving chest while a jittering hand reaching to lace into long hair of the soldier that held her close, turning her head for a kiss.

“I love you baby,” he panted filling her sallow his words down as if parched.

“Love you Stevie,” she retorted, turning into him as she slid to his side to cuddle in.

“We will get him back baby, somehow,” he hinted to the empty spot at her back as he ran a heated hand along supple spine to soothe over it to reassure she was really there.

“I know,” she sighed out, head burying into his chest to swallow the lump in her throat, closing her eyes to the darkness & hoping the same nightmare didn’t repeat itself.


	8. April 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is taking to the events of infinity war differently and there is no exception for the reader and Steve. There is a fight that leads to some bad things. I don’t want to give too much detail, so you just have to read on! Finally updating! And you will hate me! I am picking up right before Endgame. We have all the characters seen in the trailers plus I added Brunnhilde.  
> WHUMP! Undertones of domestic violence. (I DO NOT CONDONE IT!)   
> (I DID NOT FOLLOW THE PLOT FOR ENDGAME AT ALL! ALL EVENTS TAKE PLACE AFTER INFINITY WAR!)

Apparently she had pushed Steve to his breaking point. Hatefully he had grabbed Y/N around the waist and hauled her away from the Valkyrie that had come to the compound a few months ago. Neither doing anything to stop the drinking. He had stepped behind her and asked her to come to bed. A thing she had been refusing every night for a while now.

Hatefully he wrapped an arm around her waist and threw her over his shoulder, Thor having to stop Brunnhilde from going for Steve.

“They need to sort this out,” the god spoke as they watched Y/N carried to their room, curses in their wake.

Hurriedly he carried her to their bedroom and slammed the door behind them. Hauling her to the bed to throw the Valkyrie to the mattress, where she bounced on her back with a snarl.

“What the hell is wrong with you,” she growled out like a savage, getting to her knees to confront him, Steve blocking her exit off the bed.

“Me!? You refuse to stop drinking and hang all over Brunnhilde like a drunk prom date and I’m the one who has something wrong?!”

“At least she touches me! Gives me attention you have refused since we came back from Wakanda,” Y/N snarled out, watching the words cut him like a knife as he scoffed in her face.

“I have given you attention! All of it! I-.”

“You haven’t touched me in months Steve! You refuse to allow me to lay against you at night! You push me away when I fall asleep and when I wake up you are gone,” the warrior growled, pushing him back to get to her feet and stand toe to toe with the irate blond.

“I’m trying to fix this!”

“Yeah,” she huffed, going to push past Steve who for the first time, put all his strength into grabbing her wrist to jerk her back and flinging her to the bed once more.

“Where are you going,” he growled now, moving to keep her on the bed but she was on her feet in no time.

“Not here,” she snarled moving to push around him again, but he was stupid enough to grab her by the throat; that earned him a punch to his nose. This earned a curse and had him tackling her to the floor as she prepared to open the door.

“Let go!”

“No!”

The two didn’t hold back as the cursing gave way to fist. The two fighting for dominance that ended in her sitting on his chest with a bloodied eye and the door swinging open.

“We are done here,” she snapped and hurriedly got to her feet to push past everyone.

“No were not!”

“Yes! We are! Don’t you get it,” she snarled, spinning to start for Steve but this time Carol stepped in to stop the fight that was still itching to break out.

Hatefully Y/N jerked out of the woman’s grasp and made an exit towards the elevators.

Quickly Thor stopped Steve, “let me go try to speak with her.”

That was a good idea; until they heard a quinn jet leave the hanger. The entire team running to the command room, Steve yelling out to F.R.I.D.A.Y to stop the jet, shut it down but the AI explained it was to late. The jet was cloaked, and the entire room grew quiet.

“Where would she go,” Tony spoke up, looking as though he had just rolled out of bed and in all honesty he possibly did.

“I don’t know. I hope just to clear her head,” Steve spoke up as he looked over to the team. The phone in his pocket buzzing with a call. Pulling it out, the blond realized it was Y/N. Hurriedly he swiped the green icon to take the call, her face popping up live.

“Where are you,” was the first thing he said, noting she was looking out of view of the phone before looking back, obvious she was upset.

“Not worried about that,” she began as he hinted to someone to get to tracing her signal in some way, Tony hurrying to the panel. “Look, I shouldn’t have said what I did. It was a shitty way to leave and for that I’m sorry. We aren’t done, I’m tired of hurting. This is for the best, I have a feeling it isn’t going to get better, especially if this fails. I will send you my location when I get ready to head back.”

“It’s OK, just come back. I’m the one that should apologize. Come back,” Steve croaked, watching her look off screen again.

“I’m gonna make this right. I can’t go into this with these emotions. It puts more at stake than just us, it’s everyone Steve,” she sighed out finally looking back to the screen, Tony motioning to Steve to keep her talking. The billionaire was triangulating and fighting through all the trash leads she was giving them.

“What are you talking about? Look just come back,” he spoke, dabbing at the blood that ran down his lip and noting her eyebrow was still oozing slightly.

“Just know I love you. I may not… when I get back I may not remember. I love you Steve, and when we get Bucky back make sure to tell him that I love him as well-,” she swallowed hard as the transmission cut.

“Tell me you got something,” Steve croaked to Tony who was rushing to bring up what he found, the captains red rimmed eyes telling them all they needed to know of how he felt.

“She’s passing over Iceland. Pushing the jet as hard as it will go,” Tony spoke, trying to find a flight trajectory.

“That quick? Where-,” Steve began but Thor spoke up.

“Norway. Damn, she’s going to visit the Norn,” the god began as he started out of the room the others on his heels.

“She wouldn’t be that stupid would she,” Brunnhilde spoke up before Steve hurried to cut them off.

“Wait! What-,” the blond sputtered trying to wrap his head around all Thor had told him but was drawing a blank.

“I’ll bring her back,” was all he spoke as he hurried out of the room; a few moments later lightning flashed, and thunder sounded.

“Brunnhilde-,” Steve spoke to the Valkyrie who looked concerned.

“Better go set down,” she hinted to the couch that wasn’t far away.

* * *

The lightning was blinding the moment she stepped out of the cavern. It was still dark outside, the waves crashing on the shore reached her ears as did the hateful demand of the god before her.

“What did you do,” the god, Thor, lashed out at the bewildered woman before him, she looked to him then back to the cavern in confusion.

“I- nothing. I don’t know how I got here; I just know I was supposed to send my position to you. Thor-,” she spoke in confusion, especially at the angry glare he gave her, hand tightening around Stormbreaker.

“Wait here,” he snarled and started into the cavern.

With a  huff she took a seat out on the rock and waited. Trying to recall the details of the upcoming mission and the others they were going to hopefully bring back. Looking back to the irate god that stormed out of the cavern, lightning streaking over head as it did over his body.

“I can’t believe you would-,” Thor bellowed, baring down on Y/N as all she could do was stare at him, not sure what he was talking about.

“You had her take your memories! All over heartache! We all have heartache! It’s what keeps us moving forward to right the wrong! Get on the jet- NOW,” the god roared at the bewildered warrior that was now confused more than ever but nodded and got on the jet.

* * *

Steve watched her close, stood in the open doorway of the small room they had shown Y/N to when she came back. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the blond couldn’t help but think he had driven her to do what she had. He couldn’t believe how well she was sleeping either, she didn’t sleep well unless he was with her but now that was obviously not the case.

Quietly he left her, going to the what they had unofficially dubbed the war room to go over preparations, alone.

“Still nothing,” Clint spoke up as he entered the room, noting Steve hunched over the table, his hand laced into his freshly cut hair.

“Over a month, I groomed up and she still looks at me as just a soldier she helped back in the war,” he huffed as the archer placed a hand on his shoulder and looked over the plans for the following day. “How could I have been so stupid to drive her to this?”

“She made her choice Steve. Her. Y/N chose to go to the Norn, not you-.”

“I facilitated it! If I had taken more care- of her, then she wouldn’t-.”

“When we get the others back, Barnes should trigger something. Even, maybe Wanda can help,” Clint reassured as it seemed they weren’t the only ones up as Thor stepped into the room.

* * *

Y/N appeared happy, celebrating with the others. The warrior getting drunk on mead while Steve stood to himself, Bucky stepping up to speak to him and try to understand why she didn’t recognize him.

“Where does she sleep,” was the starting line Bucky chose to go with, looking down into his glass then to Steve. Truthfully the soldier didn’t want to be drunk to hear the reasoning behind her sudden amnesia.

“Small guest room,” Steve spoke as they both watched her wobble slightly before taking a spill in the floor. The warrior getting back to wobbly feet and bowing out of the drinking game; obvious she had already surpassed Brunnhilde as she stepped away.

“I don’t like it,” Bucky spoke as she made her way past them slurring a goodnight to the two before heading to the elevator.

“Well, neither do I,” Steve growled, grabbing Bucky as he started after her. “I wouldn’t.”

“I’m not giving in that easy and I’m not going to take advantage of her. I want to make sure she gets to her room alright,” Bucky spoke trying to shrug Steve off, but the blond eyed him close.

“She’s fine-,” Steve tried to lie himself, but Bucky seen through it.

“Keep lying to yourself, I know when someone is struggling to remember a face. I know you still love her, so quit lying to yourself,” Bucky spoke before stepping away and hurried to catch the elevator.

The blond shaking his head, knowing his buddy was right.

“Easy doll,” Bucky breathed as he reached out to steady Y/N as she moved to lean against the wall. Drunkenly she eyed him and gave him a lopsided smile.

“Bucky; right,” she slurred, looking him up and down, as ever the bold one.

“Yeah,” he smiled as he kept a close eye on her, the door opening, and he offered his arm to help her out.

“Look at you. Chiv… chivil… chivvy…. You know what I mean,” she laughed at her inability to form the word chivalrous.

“OK, it’s not that great. Just let me get you to your room,” he smiled at her banter, seeing the old Y/N, wanting to scoop her up and the slight stumble had him doing just that.

“I’m not a damsel, put me down,” she snipped as he did as commanded and before he knew what was happening she turned to look at him, the warrior propping on the wall for support.

Bucky caught the faint recognition in her eyes, a slight dilation of her pupils. Flicking her tongue to wet her lips before she spoke and a slight tilt of her head.

“This your room,” he smiled at her, hoping maybe it would trigger something, hoping what Thor had told him wasn’t true, what the Norn did hadn’t ruined her mind.

“Yeah. You know, for a man, you aren’t bad looking. Normally mortal men aren’t my type but you… you are-,” she smirked before she finally passed out like the other Valkyrie at the bar.

“Easy,” Bucky blurted as he grabbed her in time.

Truthfully Y/N hadn’t a clue why she had drunk so much, she never did, but when she laid eyes on the brunet and the blond side by side at the celebration it made her feel she had to. It was to forget, to forget; what she wasn’t sure. Opening her eyes to look up into stormy blues that looked her face over worriedly.

“I’m good. Take me to the couch,” she slurred noting he was the one helping her to her feet not the other way around.

“I’m not taking you to the couch like this. I have another idea,” he spoke up as he managed to confuse her enough to scoop her into his arms. Quickly Bucky carried her into the room he and Steve had decided to share, having replaced the king size bed with two singles.

Placing her carefully to the mattress, the brunet had to bargain with her to stay put while he stepped back to get her a glass of water. Coming back to her wallowing in the sheets like, well, a drunk. Sitting the glass on the stand, Bucky had to unwrap her from the sheet. Noting she had squirmed out of her clothes that fast. Yeah he remembered Steve telling him she got that drunk once.

As bad as he wanted to slip in with her and fuck her into next week he couldn’t do that. Going to the closet to find a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt, stepping back to the bed and handed them out to her. With a pout she looked up at him.

“You’re no fun,” she spouted, and left him wrestling her to get the clothes on.

“Jesus doll, I’ve never seen you this wasted,” he breathed out, not meaning to voice it out loud as she stared at him.

“Doll,” she drawled, mimicking his accent with a smile before erupting into a fit of giggles.

“Yeah OK, make fun of the way I talk,” he laughed himself as he got her stilled long enough to put the glass in her hands and usher her to drink it.

“OK, doll,” she laughed before taking a swig then making a face to realize it wasn’t water. “Norns! Who taught you to make that potion that strong?”

With a sputtering cough she swallowed it down then handed the glass back. Shaking her head at the taste it left in her mouth. Crossing her legs as she perched on the edge of the mattress.

“You did actually-,” he smirked, watching her pause in her giggles and seen her eyes focus. “During the war,” he was sure to finish as she smiled weakly at him.

“Ah, yes, the war,” she spoke looking as if she was struggling with a thought, having to shut her eyes due to the spinning of her head.

“Just lay down,” he spoke quietly surprised she allowed him to lay her to the mattress.

Y/N was out the instant her head hit the pillow. Carefully Bucky laid in front of her as he got her pushed back enough to perch on the edge of the bed gingerly, carding her hair.

“What did you do baby,” he murmured as he cherished softly over her cheek, she remained still, breathing calm, she was out. “You have to come back to us. Remember something doll.”

With a weak sigh he carded her hair several more times before he noted Steve step into the room and stop on the opposite side of the mattress. Halfheartedly Bucky paused and looked up at his friend who didn’t appear to be able to stop himself, the blond managing to perch behind her and sandwich her between them.

Without a word Steve caressed over her side, noting her clothed in his lounge pants and Bucky’s shirt, stirring emotions, among other things. Letting out a huff, Steve gingerly moved to trace her spine to the nape of her neck, pushing under her hair and rub the way he knew she loved. This had her squirming lightly between them before she stopped and settled into a deeper sleep.

Quietly the two laid with her, doing no more than what they already had as she slept off the mead. This may be all they get to do ever again, and it hurt. It hurt the ache in her heart had been so terrible Y/N felt her only choice was to go to this Norn and have any memory of the three of them removed; other than a professional relationship.

* * *

Coffee, the smell of the bitter stuff waking her as she sat up in bed the sheet falling from her body. This wasn’t her room. Looking around she noted the other bed was made and looked at the clock between the two beds. 1 pm. Damn, just how drunk did she get?

Looking down to the clothes to note it was not what she had worn in. Gazing around to spot the clothes she had worn neatly folded on the dresser by the wall along with her underwear. Damn mead.

Getting to her feet, Y/N made sure she was good to walk before taking a step and noted she was. Observing the glass on the stand and remembering Bucky giving her the potion she had taught him in Germany.

Stepping out of the room she noted Steve slumped over the counter sipping his coffee as he sat at the island and Bucky appeared to be cooking. The two were talking in quiet tones, or that was until she stepped out of the room and both turned to look at her.

“Good afternoon,” Steve hummed into his cup with a smile as she came to sit next to him. The warrior knew they didn’t take advantage of her, she couldn’t explain it but knew they had a better respect for her than an easy piece of ass.

“Afternoon,” her voice cracked as she took the seat he pulled out, the brunet at the stove turning to place a cup of coffee before her.

“Thanks,” she murmured as he turned back with a smile.

Damn, he loved to see her in their clothes.

“Did anything-,” she began looking at the two.

“NO,” both responded loudly and made her jump somewhat, looking between the two.

“Um, OK. I take it I drunk to much mead last night,” she hummed, sipping at the coffee and caught a hint of potion to it.

“That’s putting it lightly,” Steve spoke up as Bucky turned to place a plate of food before her. It was loaded with pancakes, bacon, eggs and sausage. The brunet turning back to take two more plates and sit one before Steve and the other on the opposite side of her.

“You passed out on me in the hall. I managed to get you in my arms and put you in bed, to which you proceeded to strip, and I made you put those on,” Bucky explained, sounding as if he hadn’t been up long himself. The brunet taking a seat next to her as she began to eat slowly.

“Well, more like I wrestled you into them,” he laughed lightly, looking over as she offered a smile, a genuine smile.

“I thought chivalry was dead,” she laughed bumping shoulders with both, the old Y/N shining through as they all shared a quiet laugh before they began to eat.

“Mmm, I may stay here if you cook like this,” she chuckled around a mouthful of pancake, the two sharing a knowing glance and hopeful smile.


	9. May 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the after math of the reader waking up in Steve and Bucky’s room?

It was no mystery to Y/N something was off between Bucky and Steve after she had woken in their room several weeks back. The two had been exceptionally nice to her to say the least but it never occurred there was more to them. Or that was until she found a photo stuffed under her door after returning from training.

Picking it up once she entered, the Valkyrie was surprised to find it was an old photo from the war. It appeared someone had taken it in the corner of an old pub. It seemed she sat in Bucky’s lap, arms around his neck as Steve sat holding her legs while she leaned forward to kiss the blond; the brunet appeared to be kissing over her neck. It was apparent by the way her shirt was wadded there was a hand under it while the hand Steve placed on her thigh held possessively to it.

This caused a mix of emotions to flood her mind. It raced with gods knew what as she tried to grasp what she saw and flipped the photo over to note in neat handwriting “the Valkyrie and her men”. It was Peggy’s, no mistake about it as she studied the photo again and tried to recount it.

There. A blank spot in her mind.

 _What have you done._ Thor’s voice boomed in her head the instant he found her in Norway a few months back. She had no recollection of why she went there.

Had she done something? Was she the reason for the gap in her memory and the reason she could remember nothing with the two soldiers but working with them. No romance. Just business.

Pacing over to the bed, the warrior let the picture fall to the mattress and stepped to the bathroom to get a shower. In no time exiting in lounge pants, and baggy shirt to find someone had placed another one under the door.

OK, this was getting out of hand.

Hurrying to pick the photo up, Y/N realized it was very recent, a very intimate picture of she, Bucky and Steve engaged in what could only be described as fervent sex. There was also another picture behind it depicting the three tangled in bare limbs and asleep. Upon closer inspection it was from a room camera.

This made her headache. What the Hel, and who the Hel was placing these for her to find? Rushing back to grab the other on her bed, she knew Steve was on a mission and Bucky was in a meeting. That left Natasha, Clint, Thor, Sam, or Brunnhilde.

Hurrying out of the room, the warrior made her way to the kitchen with the photos in hand. Stepping up to the counter where Natasha and Thor stood to slam the papers down on the stone.

“Where the Hel did these come from,” she snipped looking between the two. “I can pull footage and find out, but I want to give you two the benefit of a doubt.”

“That would be me,” someone spoke up from the couch. Sam getting to his feet to step over to her. “I’m tired of those two moping around. You need to know.”

“Why don’t I remember it then?”

“Because you went to Norway and spoke with the Norn,” Thor spoke up this time as she turned to him.

“Then I will go make her fix it.”

“She want. I have already threatened her against my better judgment, and she refused. She said it was up to you to fix it if you ever began to recover, so to say.”

Y/N was pissed, upset, wanted to scream but what good would it do?

“Do they know you did this,” she hinted to the photos and glared at Sam.

“No. Just me,” Sam huffed as she stared them all down.

In frustration she turned and hurried down the corridor, she needed to think. Mind clouded as she plowed into Bucky himself and both fell to the floor.

“Jesus doll. I’m sorry,” he began, helping her to her feet and noting what she held in her hand, the old photo on top.

He stared and knew she noted it. Y/N was very forward as she pushed them into his hands.

“When were you going to say something,” she snipped as he looked over the other two then to her, a sly smile playing at his lips as he wiped it away and met her gaze.

“Eventually. I was planning on trying to rekindle, so to say. Not like this,” he admitted noting her distress at the photos.

“I-. I need time to process,” Y/N snipped, hurrying to her room to slam the door and not stopping until she reached her bed. With a sigh she turned to the tv before calling out to the AI.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

“Yes Y/N?”

“Show me footage of Wakanda. More importantly the footage of Steve, Bucky, and I.”

The tv slowly flooding with footage of them meeting in Wakanda. An overly excited Y/N jumping into the metal armed soldiers arms the instant she stepped off the jet, her legs wrapping around his torso. In a few seconds Steve joined the hug as if feeding off of her excitement.

“They are more in the archives as well. Would you like me to show them to you,” the AI chimed in as it was all Y/N could do to comprehend what she was witnessing in the videos.

“How far?”

“To the 1940’s.”

“Show me.”

Watching the images as they appeared on the screen made her stomach ache as it sank in just how much she must have meant to them. Asking the AI to show her what had led up to her leaving. It made her heartache at how mean she had been to Steve. It ached in her to make it right, and now she knew why she felt as if she was missing parts of herself. She understood the odd longing she sensed in the men when they smiled at her.

A loud argument bringing her out of her self-pity to note it sounded as if Bucky had lit into Sam about the pictures. Thinking it was best to break it up before someone received a broken appendage. Opening the door to spot the two in front of the one that led into Bucky and Steve’s shared room.

With quick strides she was at Bucky’s side and had taken his wrist gingerly to get his attention.

“Can we talk? Please,” she asked quietly as he turned as if ready to fight but his demeanor changed when he realized who had him.

“Um, yeah, sure thing,” he calmed instantly and hinted to enter his room, shooting Sam a deadly glare as he followed her in and slammed the door.

She turned to look at the disgruntled soldier and a small tickle at the back of her skull made her think of a memory that flitted away before she was able to see it.

“Why don’t you have a seat,” Bucky smiled and hinted to the couch. With a nod she stepped over to it and take a seat to wait for him patiently.

“Look,” he began as he sat across the couch from her, noting how she was studying over him. “I’m sorry if Sam has upset you. None of us have any right to force you into a relationship.”

“Who says that I don’t want to be in a relationship?”

That was unexpected as Bucky lost his train of thought and stared at her.

“I seen the footage; I have an idea of what I done. I’m sorry,” she huffed out as she inched closer to him. “I am the one with no right to ask you to make this right. If I have hurt you then I will leave and not bother you again.”

“Stay,” Bucky blurted out as he moved to take her hand but stopped, he was unsure if she wanted the attention. It was best he let her make the first move.

“Then,” she breathed out, meeting his gaze and another flit of familiarity hit and made her gut twist. “How about I try to make it right?”

“That would be great. If that is what you want to do, then it is fine with me,” Bucky smiled as he tried to keep his own excitement in check so not to freak her out.

“What about Steve?”

“I think he would be OK with it as well. He just got back. How about I call him up here and we can speak with him. If that is what you would like to do,” Bucky smiled, curious if she was OK with Steve in the picture as well.

“Yes, I would like to try and yes, call Steve. I’m sure he will be happy with the news,” she smiled as Bucky pulled his phone out of his pocket and immediately dialed.

“Hey punk, bust ass up to the room I have some good news,” he spoke before hanging up and looking at Y/N who watched him close. He seen a curiosity sparkle behind her eyes as she scooted closer, her knee brushing his.

Carefully she laid her smaller hand in his, the flesh digits wrapping around hers gingerly as she stood only to take a seat in his lap. Bucky reached up to place his metal hand to her cheek and stroked over the soft flesh.

“Hey doll,” he spoke as if seeing her for the first time in decades. Slowly she laid her forehead to his as her hand tightened around his.

“Hey Buck,” she murmured back as the door was opened in a rush and both looked up to watch Steve freeze as he shut it.

“Y/N? What-,” he began as he cautiously stepped forward, worried that a sudden move would make her bolt out of the room. Making his way to the couch, sitting as close as he dared and watched Y/N turn to face him, sliding to the couch between the two men.

“Can we try again,” she began looking over Steve as he studied her close, trying to figure out what had brought on the change. She could see the conflict in his eyes, seen his hand move to take the one she placed on her thigh and with a huff he got to his feet and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

“I-. This was stupid,” she breathed out, looking apologetically to Bucky who moved quick for a mortal and wrapped his hand around her bicep to keep her from leaving the same way.

“Give him time. He blames himself,” Bucky began as he noted her confusion. It couldn’t be easy for her to be trying to fix this after finding out what she had done, and now trying to make it right. Only to be met with rejection from one and acceptance from the other.

There were no words for her to say. It was all already confusing enough and if Bucky didn’t say anything to stop her she was going to her room and sulk herself.

“I will just go back to my room,” she began, trying to pull from his grasp gingerly but he held tight. Meeting her gaze, it was evident he didn’t want her to leave.

“Stay, please stay,” he pleaded quietly, Y/N tilting her head and giving a small smile. She had come here to ask forgiveness, to fix herself as well as them so she had to be willing to give herself. With a slow nod she agreed with him and didn’t expect him to jerk her into his arms and hold tight.

“Go get some pants, boots and coat on, we are going for a ride,” he spoke happily as he pushed back and brushed her hair out of her face to note she looked as if she was getting with it, so to say.

“Ok,” she admitted as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before he released her, the warrior hurrying to her room and do as asked.

Y/N hurried out to find Bucky waiting on her, the soldier wearing a smile as he grabbed her hand and rushed to the lift with her in tow. She was unable to stop the chuckle that escaped as they boarded the lift and he pinned her to the back of the cab as the door closed. As if it was instinct, Y/N’s arms looped around his neck as his lips met hers.

Cold metal snaking around her neck to pull her into the kiss and relieved she melted into it. His freehand lazily tracing down her side to her hip to squeeze it in a way he knew made her move perfect against him. Her hips bucking when he did and not hesitating to allow a wonton moan escape as he pulled away from her with a dark smile.

“Appears you know my body better than me,” she laughed as Bucky pulled back to allow her space but kept close as the doors opened. The two turning to realize Steve must have had a similar thought as he was just then taking a seat on his bike and locked onto the two as they exited.

“Going for a ride,” Bucky spoke, it almost sounded as if he was challenging Steve.

“Yeah,” the blond spoke as he watched them close, following Y/N closer than what he should have but didn’t realize it until Bucky cleared his throat.

“Why don’t you follow us? I plan on taking her to the pizza joint and to the beach,” Bucky spoke, obvious he was poking at Steve curious if he would snap or take the bait and go with them.

The blond watching  her as she took a seat on Bucky’s bike to wait for him. She looked as if she was trying to not get into the conversation, Steve had a feeling he really cut her deep when he left. Good, she deserves to know how he feels. Though he didn’t feel that way in his heart as he noted her glance to him then look to busy herself with the leather seat.

“Go on. I need some time to myself,” he snipped as he started the bike and sped out of the garage.

Bucky looked over to Y/N who sat on the back of his bike, patiently waiting for him to join her. He gave her a small smile as he headed over, taking a helmet from the bench behind the bike and handed it to her as he took another.

“I know you don’t need it, but it makes me feel better,” he began as she placed it over her head, and he took his seat in front of her. Quickly she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled in tight.

“Ready doll,” his voice echoed through the helmet.

“Ready,” she replied, he could hear the smile in her voice as he started the bike and headed out of the garage.

* * *

The ride was enjoyable to say the least. Never realizing one thing she had been missing was pulled tight to the soldier before her. Loving the feeling in her stomach as he took turns to fast and made her pull tighter. Letting out an embarrassing giggle as he pulled into the parking lot of the pizza joint, not realizing it was next to the ocean.

The warrior looking over to note Steve’s bike next to them as Bucky sat up with her and both removed their helmets. The brunet looking up to the deck of the place to note Steve looking at them.

“Got us a seat,” he spoke up as the two eyed him close and Bucky smiled. Though it appeared Y/N wasn’t sure what to make of the situation at the moment.

“Thought you weren’t going to join us,” Bucky snapped as he offered his hand to Y/N who took it but still studied Steve.

“I had a change of heart,” he smiled, more specifically at the warrior who was eyeing him wearily. The brunet leading Y/N up the steps that led to the deck, Steve getting to his feet to pull out a chair for her.

“Thank you,” she spoke as she took the seat and Bucky sat on her opposite side.

“Still want to try again,” Steve asked quietly, meeting her gaze. He held his hand out to her as Bucky scooted close and laid his hand on her thigh.

“Yeah,” she admitted with a smile, taking his hand and unprepared for the other that wrapped around the nape of her neck and jerked her lips to his.

It was needy and breathtaking to say the least as the hand on her thigh squeezed in a familiar way. Steve finally releasing her as the waitress stepped up to take their drink order, Bucky having to order for Y/N who was still awe struck by Steve’s move.

“Easy on our girl Steve,” Bucky spoke darkly by her ear sending a tingle up her spine as she turned to look at the brunet. “Ready to be our girl again?”

“Maybe so. But let’s take it a little slow,” she smiled as she looked back to Steve, then Bucky.

“Anything for you sweetheart,” Steve spoke before placing a kiss under her ear.


	10. May - June 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valkyrie and her men aren’t having as good as time as I led you to believe. I’m terrible I know, but it gets better. It ends wonderfully smutty! Picking up after the pizza date a week later. This is the last chapter and ends the series. M sorry if this one feels choppy, I am ready to end this series and move on to bigger and better! And smuttier!

A week. In one week, Y/N went from allowing Steve and Bucky to court her so to say, to turning cold and brooding. The warrior beginning to spend her time away from the others, quiet and locked in her room at times. Y/N knew she was hurting the two further but didn’t know how to make it stop; how to explain she was more upset with herself for allowing the memories to be taken.

Roughly she tossed Sam over her shoulder. He had been picked to spar with her and now the falcon was wishing he would have turned and ran. With a groan he stayed laying on the mat, he knew if he got up she would pummel him again.

“Get up,” she huffed, stepping over to the soldier covered in sweat. Sam knew she had to be wearing down. The younger of the two Valkyrie having been sparring with the older earlier and they never cut each other any slack.

“I’m done,” Sam huffed as he stayed put.

“Get up,” she snapped straightening.

“No. I’m calling it a day.”

“Come on Sam,” she began, reaching down to grab him, but he hurried to his feet away from her.

“You need to relax; you’ve been to aggressive lately.”

“Sam,” she growled as he tried to back away and getting the attention of Steve. The blond rushing up in time to keep her from going for the soldier, wrapping an arm around her waist to drag her out of the training room.

“Calm down baby,” he breathed gently into her ear as he drug the limp woman back to a quiet corner. Steve was shocked she didn’t knock his head off as he slumped against the wall and she melted into him.

She wanted to fight, to kick, to scream, but couldn’t. His warmth made her body relax, showing more proof that he knew it intimately more than he should. More reason for her to be upset at herself for what she did.

Carefully he turned her to face him, pulling the limp creature flush to hold tight. His arms around thick middle and hand going to the nape of her neck to place sweat soaked head to his shoulder. Gently he massaged the soft flesh feeling her tense to fight but the warrior only relaxed more.

“Talk to me,” he whispered but all she done was shake her head no. “Then come sit with me?”

A careful shake of her head yes, prompted Steve to move so they could walk to his and Bucky’s room. Slowly Steve guided Y/N through the corridor to the lift, then onto the floor they all slept on. Wordlessly he tugged her into the room and directed her to sit on the couch.  

Giving a weak sigh, the Valkyrie did as prompted and placed her elbows on her legs, leaning over to place her head in her hands. The cushion sunk to her right and a heated hand rubbed over her sweat soaked back as shoulders heaved with a weak sigh.

“Talk to me sweetheart,” he breathed as he continued his ministrations and began to press harder.

“Norns,” she finally breathed into her hands, scrubbing them over her face before propping her cheek on her right hand to look at Steve and the other fell into her lap. “Why do you two still try so hard to help me remember? I practically ran out on you because I couldn’t handle a meager fight and you, and now Bucky-. Surely I can’t mean that much to you two, look what I did; you should be mad at me; screaming at me and wanting nothing to do with me! But here you sit, trying to calm me down,” she spoke breathlessly, sitting straighter as Steve’s hand remained on her back, now pausing at the nape of her neck.

Reassuringly the blond smiled at her as he cherished a callous thumb over tense jaw and moved to swipe it over soft lips. “That’s what love is sweetheart. Taking the good and the bad. I wasn’t exactly the most caring when you made the decision either. I was at fault, but I love you still, so does Bucky. We want to make this right baby so don’t shut us out.”

Y/N pressed her lips together. What could she say to that? The Valkyrie truly didn’t know what transpired between them to make her leave, she just heard the last transmission between them before she landed in Norway. Steve begging her to come back, it was ok, and she told him to remember she loved him and to make sure Bucky knew that as well.

Taking in a shaky breath she nodded.

“Come here baby, let me hold you?”

Those words where all the heartbroken warrior needed as she collapsed into him and he shifted her into his lap. Her arms wrapping around his shoulders to hold tight as she laid her head on his.

“It’s s’okay baby,” he murmured as he stood with her in his arms and started to the bedroom.

Carefully he sat her on the bed to step over to the other, pushing it flush to the one he had placed her on. Steve falling to the mattress to take her in his arms as he laid to his back and pulled her into his chest.

“Bucky catches us snuggled up he will want to join,” Steve hinted to the beds.

Slowly she shook her head in understanding, throwing a leg over his hip, pulling thick frame on top of him to lay her head on his chest. Obvious she was tired, Y/N hadn’t slept in several days. Steve, Bucky and the others had caught the Valkyrie in the training room at all hours of day and night. Steve knew she had to be wearing down.

Nimbly he worked her hair free of the elastic band for it to fall in a damp heap on his chest. Carefully he used his fingers to loosen the wet strands so they would dry.

“Get some rest,” he sighed as it appeared she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Bucky wasn’t expecting to find Y/N in their bedroom let alone laying over Steve. Both fully clothed and appeared asleep, the blond laying catty corner with his head on a pillow.

Gingerly, Bucky caressed over Y/N clothed leg and smiled as she shifted ever so slightly. The brunet taking time to settle next to Steve. The blond opened his eyes to watch Bucky relax on his metal arm, propping himself up and carding her hair.

“She’s out,” Steve spoke groggy as he shifted to allow Bucky further on the bed.

“Sam said she almost killed him,” Bucky hummed as she let out a sigh.

“Yeah. I think she is going to be ok.”

“Maybe we need to get the big bed out of storage, or is it still too soon,” Bucky’s gravelly voice murmured, the metal armed soldier continuing to comb through sweat stiffened hair.

“Not sure,” he huffed as she moved slightly, eyes opening to slits to take in the man before her.

“Hey,” she rasped shutting her eyes but turning into Bucky’s touch.

“Hey doll,” he breathed as she tugged Steve to roll to his side, placing her back against Bucky’s chest.

Gingerly the brunet placed flesh hand on her plump hip, rubbing circles with his thumb. He was surprised she wiggled her ass against him, but he could literally smell her arousal and frustration. The brunet locking gazes with the blond to note pupils blow wide but neither sure what to do.

A heated hand reaching back to Bucky to pull him close, Y/N turning her head and placing her lips to his. It was passionate, needy and had her writhing between the two. Bucky’s hand squeezed a bruise into the plump hip, pressing hardened cock into clothed ass while Steve ran his hand under her shirt and sports bra. The blonds calloused fingers teasing the soft flesh under her breast.

They both felt her shutter as Steve kissed over her throat, the Valkyrie continuing to kiss Bucky deeply. The blonds teeth nipped at the flesh making her chest arch out to the soldier before her. Finally, Bucky was able to break away, flesh hand going under her chin to keep her head pressed back into his shoulder.

“Do you want this,” Steve asked as he noted the breathy pause between the two, Bucky rutting at her ass.

Y/N finally opened her eyes to meet Steve’s gaze, her pupils blown wide with lust as she moved to capture his lips, but Bucky held her tight to his shoulder. It was obvious he wasn’t about to let her move from him.

“Answer us doll, do you want this? Do you want us both like this,” Bucky panted in her ear as she seemed to still between the two as if thinking.

Calloused thumb rubbing along her jaw had her relishing in the feel of it along the soft flesh. She wasn’t sure why she wanted them both so badly, but she did. Her body craved them; it seems she had lost the memories of them, but her body hadn’t forgotten.

“Yes,” she rasped out as Bucky eased up on her jaw, allowing the warrior to tip her chin and Steve’s lips pressed greedily. The blond nipping at her bottom lip, the pain having Y/N jolting back into Bucky. The brunet slipping his hand down her side to the hem of her pants and toyed with the elastic.

A grunt of sorry was uttered before Steve’s tongue pressed past her lips, soothing over the tender flesh. She didn’t fight him for dominance for once and melted into the kiss. His fingers slipping the bra over her breast to free them and Bucky’s fingers gripped at her slit.

“Use me,” she whimpered as Steve pulled back. Bucky had begun to push the loose pants she wore down her legs, the warrior kicking them the rest of the way off.

“We don’t want to use you doll,” came Bucky’s dark reply at her back, wet lips kissing over the nape of her neck and a warm nose nuzzled at the soft flesh. “We will fucking worship you.”

The reply made her body shutter between them, even more so as fingers dipped to slick hole to sweep back up and circle throbbing clit. It was overwhelming, it was all new and it shouldn’t be, and she loved it. The attention was mind blowing as she bucked back into the brunets growing bulge, making him grunt out.

Instinctually, Y/N’s hand fell to Steve’s erection. It was less restrained thanks to the sweats. That earned her another grunt, making her smile darkly to the blond who jerked her thigh over his hip, tugging her flush and away from Bucky’s teasing fingers.

“Hey,” Bucky snarled, pressing to her once more, Steve managing to free himself to tease wet cunt.

“Go get the tin,” Steve grunted out as he teased her a little more, or that was until she was jerked away from him. Bucky had her straddling his freed erection for it to glide through slick folds.

“You go get it punk,” Bucky snipped as Y/N teased the velvet head of dripping cock at wet hole. With a grumble Steve hurried from the bed to grab the tin from the drawer and come back to settle behind her.

Slowly, the warrior took Bucky’s girth in her hand to give him a pump before sinking tight heat around already weeping cock. The woman above him letting out a salacious moan at the sensation it gave her. This definitely was something her body was remembering as needy cunt clenched around his girth. Slowly she rocked her hips to finish seating over him while Steve’s hot chest pressed to her back; or that was before it left for heated hands to tug her shirt over her head followed by the bra.

Scorching body falling into hers once again as Bucky was sure to hold her hips still, her hands running to the hem of his shirt to ruck it up over his chest and press her palms flat onto it. The look of her eyes made the soldier swallow hard; he had been craving this for so long he wasn’t sure if he could hold out. Metal hand reaching up to lace into her loose hair tugging her close.

It was expected, the scorching hand pressing between her shoulder blades and prompted her flush to Bucky. She remained still as a slicked finger prodded at furled hole. It was a different sensation, earning a gasp while trying to press back for more. Hips grinding into Bucky’s as the finger slowly pressed past the muscles. The Valkyrie moaning out while her head fell to Bucky’s chest.

“Want to go easy this time,” Steve spoke up, not sure who to as the metal hand twisted in her hair and brought her lips back to his to swallow her moans.

Two fingers pressing in this time and she fought hard to move. “Please stop teasing,” she rasped out as that seemed to be the only thing needed to say as the fingers were removed for the head of leaking cock to be pressed into the muscles, not giving her time to miss the digits as he slowly sank into tight heat.

Dry fingers gripping into her shoulder held her in place as he slowly pressed in until fully seated. The overwhelming pleasure it gave the blond made him collapse to her back as the three seemed to need the pause.

The first to move was Y/N who moved plump hips ever so slightly as the two got the hint. Slowly Steve sat up and took her with him, thrusting into her as she moved her hips against Bucky’s. The brunet shifting to sit up and thrust into her. All of this met with breathy moans as her arms looped around Steve’s neck and pulled him close. Sloppy kisses peppered over her shoulder along with harsh nips.

It was a lot to become acquainted with, the warrior a blissed-out mess. She allowed her body supple between the two in order for them to do as they pleased, making her whimper out to the room. It became louder before Bucky pulled her down enough to wrap his lips around a pert bud and swirl his tongue around it before nipping.

A breathy moan echoed as she was moved between the two faster, clit rubbing perfectly across the soldier under her and the dicks throbbing deep inside her perfectly. This was it, this was what she had been craving, why she felt lost and this was helping to calm her self hate.

As the feeling of being full and need to cum became more intense, to the Valkyrie’s mind began to blur the line between the two and whose hands were where. This time she whimpered loudly as Steve thrust hard along with Bucky and sent shivers through her.

“Mmm, gonna cum doll,” Bucky panted across sweat soaked breasts, being super soldiers as well as the fact she ran hot was making the three sweat profusely. Bucky was trying to wait for her to topple but if they kept up the pace, he wasn’t sure he could stop himself.

“Then cum,” she whimpered as Steve throbbed at her command, it appeared she held him in her thrall as well. The blond leaned down to rake his teeth over her throat, sucking a harsh bruise under her ear in the perfect way he knew made her tremble.

“I’m gonna cum too baby,” Steve panted, kissing the shell of her ear to elicit a wine. Her hips moved harder at this admittance, the warrior the first to cum.

Both men buried deeply inside Y/N to finish the chase, the warrior going rigid between them, metal hand squeezing a bruise in her side as Bucky fell to the mattress in bliss. The blond at her back wrapping a hand possessively around soft throat to squeeze but not cutting off her airway as he pulsed inside her.

Steve and Bucky letting out grunts of release as they came undone in _their_ Valkyrie, _their_ Y/N. The three collapsed to the mattress on sweat soaked sides, appearing the men weren’t about to leave the warmth of the woman pressed between them.

Gently Steve pressed kisses over her trembling shoulders to the nape of clammy neck. Y/N panting between them as Bucky pressed sloppy kisses over her soft throat. The men had the feeling Y/N still couldn’t remember anything from the past, but it didn’t matter, they could make new memories and make it better.

“Why don’t you go get her cleaned up,” Steve spoke up to Bucky who looked past Y/N to the blond; in shock. “I’ve had her to myself for a while.”

With a smile Bucky nodded and tugged the limp woman from Steve, the blonds spent cock slipping free to earn a whimper at the emptiness while Bucky stayed buried in her. Wrapping his arms tight, the brunet got to his feet with her placing shaky legs around him. The soldier surprised she bucked against his hips as he stepped down the hall to the large shower.

Slowly he let her to numb feet while he cut the water on, multiple shower heads raining over them. Wordlessly Y/N looked up at Bucky who could only smile. “I still don’t,-,” the dazed Valkyrie began but he cut her off with a kiss, metal hand going to the nape of her neck to thread into damp hair.

“We don’t care doll,” he breathed as he released her but stayed flush. Flesh hand running along plump side, erect manhood pressed between them.

“Then; we will make new ones,” she smiled, a lithe hand falling to the throbbing ‘problem’ between them and gave it a few pumps. Watching stormy blue eyes flutter closed and his head tip back slightly.

“Damn doll, you still got the touch,” the soldier moaned while she sank to her knees, flicking her tongue over the soft tip. Warm metal hand tugging at wet locks while the water rained down over them, Bucky jutting hips out in impatience.

Teasingly warm mouth sucked at the head of twitching cock. The taste of precum tugging at familiarity before hollowing her cheeks to sink over him. Y/N wanted to work him slow, to draw it out. Deciding alternating between teasing with her tongue over the tip and taking him fully into her mouth to suck at him harder was the best way to do so. Deliciously wicked tongue ran along the underside of twitching cock and hand twisting tighter in her hair.

Letting out a moan herself, the warrior couldn’t help but to place a hand between thick thighs to rub her own growing arousal. Obscenities falling from the man’s lips as he thrust in time with her sucking, tongue running along the underside of his cock to make it pulse.

“God doll, your killing me,” he rasped, trying to contain the need to cum, but he failed.

Pressing sinful tongue flat along the underside once more, she felt him preparing to come undone and that made her buck on her own fingertips. Letting out a moan once more while Bucky released down her throat, cum dribbling down her chin. Y/N let out a yelp when he jerked her to unsteady feet so he could return the favor. The brunet falling to her feet to press his tongue between wet folds.

Had he not wrapped his arms around her thighs Y/N would have collapsed. Pressing his tongue flat and hot to throbbing clit had the Valkyrie bucking out with a whimper for more. The soldier lapping at sensitive hole that clenched tight before moving back to aching clit.

She had been close before, but this was driving her insane now. The addition of metal fingers dipping into aching cunt made her shutter with the beginnings of her release, hands wrapping in auburn hair tugged hard to force a grunt of pain. The Valkyrie above him freezing in his hold as she screamed out to the stall, Bucky standing quickly to wrap his arms around her.

“Gotcha doll,” he breathed holding her close for her to wrap her arms around him. The brunet surprised Steve hadn’t made it to join them but had a feeling what he may be doing. Bucky choosing to hold her tight and enjoy the moment.

“You wanna stay the evening with us,” he echoed, her head falling to his chest.

“If you want me,” Y/N breathed, flesh hand moving to lace fingers into wet hair, tipping lulling head back to look at him.

“We will always want you doll,” he breathed, taking her lips gently. “Never forget that.”

“Ok,” she smiled, enjoying the massaging of her scalp and melting into him.

* * *

A while later, the two emerged from the shower. The brunet still in shock Steve never joined them but once he entered the bedroom with the worn-out woman in his arms he seen why. The massive bed was back, covered in fresh sheets with Steve looking as if he had showered elsewhere.

The blond eyed the two closely, more importantly Y/N who had arms wrapped around Bucky’s neck and nuzzling at a bruise. The Valkyrie sleepily looking over to Steve who gave her a careful smile.

“You staying the night,” the blond asked, having to make himself step forward. He was in shock Y/N reached out for him and gladly took her in his arms.

“Of course,” she smiled as he turned to the bed and sat her down on the fresh sheets. Steve not hesitating to fall between spread thighs to rub boxer clad bulge into naked core.

“I know your tired baby,” the blond murmured on her lips while Bucky walked to the opposite side, settling to the mattress and against the headboard.

Y/N scooted to rest between the brunets legs, leaning back against his chest for support. Steve not stopping until he was able to wrap heated hands around her face and press his lips to hers. Y/N’s head fell back to the soldier behind her while Steve bowed over her, grinding into heated core but stopped. The captain releasing for both to pant breathlessly and cherishing her cheeks.

“We love you baby,” Steve hushed as Bucky leaned over to her ear, pressing a kiss to the shell of it.

“We love you so much doll,” Bucky breathed, wrapping metal and flesh arm around her torso to pull the warrior higher and kiss her once more.

Steve finally settling between her legs to lay his head between ample breast. With a smile Y/N laced weak fingers in his damp hair and placed the other on Bucky’s knee.

“Mmm, I love _my_ men,” Y/N hummed, raking nails over Steve’s scalp and running the other hand back over Bucky’s thigh. “No, I love _my_ soldiers,” she sighed, head lulling to the side. A heated hand trailing along plump side that belonged to Steve to lace into her hair.

“And we love our best girl,” Steve hummed.


End file.
